Not a Daydream
by cailiean44
Summary: Alex is sixteen and still employed by MI6. But when a new mission is in his path, he will need all the help he can to defeat old enemies. With the help of a girl named Gray and K-unit, he will have to keep a repeat of the past from occuring...no slash
1. The Jetty

**Hey everyone! This was my first story on this site and I decided to go back and edit it. So if you are getting alerts for this story, it is because I have taken every chapter and revised and maybe changed the story a bit…. Hope you all like it and constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is not mine….at all.**

The cold Russian air sent shivers down his back as he stood transfixed by the sight in front of him. The submarine depository docks were bleak, grey outbuildings along the shore creating a monotonous view. Overcast skies threatened to unleash their burden as the wind whispered through the desolate barges.

A lone man stood in the shadows, his presence completely unnoticed by the pair on a jetty not far from him. He took in the blonde hair and serious brown eyes gazing angrily at the tall, broad shouldered veteran as his captor began speaking to him in a patronizing manner. The boy knelt unmoving at his captor's feet, the man's military stance suggesting to the observer that violence was imminent. A gun was pointed at the boy's heart. But the man could tell the soldier did not have it in him to shoot the boy if his shaking arms were any indication. With General Alexei Sarov's plan for history ruined, the man knew that the general was not in his right mind, but hurting the boy was not even a thought.

Instead, Sarov brought the gun abruptly up to his head ready to accept defeat. He took one last look at the boy in front of him and steeled himself to what he must do. The man saw the boy clench his eyes shut in fear of what he thought was going to transpire.

A shot rang out. A shot not fired from Sarov's gun. The General fell to the ground; shooting pain in his shoulder enveloping his senses as strong hands hauled him up, pushing him away from the docks, away from Alex Rider. Shouts accompanied by booted footsteps advanced on the boy's position in response to the gunshot. Alex sat kneeling on the marina dock, his eyes still closed tightly. Sarov clenched his fist in anguish and anger, watching as the one person who mattered in his life was wretched from his grasp along with his future.

Steeling a glance at the man who prompted him onward, fair hair and cold blue eyes appraised his arm where wet blood flowed freely. Satisfied that he had not lost too much blood, the stranger marched on, oblivious to the mayhem they had left behind. His face registered in the recess of Sarov's mind a familiarity but no match could be found.

The man looked Russian. He had the strong features and bearing of a soldier, yet agility of a panther. But only when the man spoke did the general become aware of who had kept him from taking his life.

"I have a vehicle a mile from here," the man said quietly, deathly calm and dangerous. Sarov knew he had found someone who was similar to himself, a man who went after what he desired without any qualms about killing anyone stupid enough to stand in his way. He smiled sardonically as he regarded his savior in many ways.

"Yassen Gregorovich, how nice of you to show up."

A raised eye brow was the only response the general received to the closest thing to a thank you Yassen would ever be given.

"Why did you stop me?" Sarov felt anger over his carefully laid plans ruin but was slightly amused at this new turn of events and second chance it seemed.

"I have a proposition and you couldn't hear it if you were dead."

"Very true, my friend. What did you have in mind?"

**So, that is the newly edited prologue and there wasn't much to change since it was so short, but in the upcoming chapters, there will be much more to edit and change. If there is anything in particular you would like to see changed or like to make sure is kept the same…please review or PM and let me know so that while I am editing I don't go crazy and cut something out that you all like. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1 When Curiosity Doesn't Kill

**Hey everyone! I finally learned how to work this thing. Hurray for me. Anyway, this is chapter 1 really since the last chapter was a prologue of sorts. Hope you like it and please review!**

**And THANK YOU SO MUCH to my reviewer. I appreciated it so much and it made me hurry to comply.**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is one of the best characters to be invented….but it wasn't me.**

Chapter 1

Two years later- London

The rain pattered softly on the windows, the school day seeming to last an eternity. Daydreaming was her only escape. Though most viewed her 'adventures' as folly, her missions with James Bond and escapades with Jackie Chan let her have the life that she wanted; one of adventure. Mystery, murder, and intrigue; the main elements of-

"Miss Trawson. Miss Trawson!"

She was abruptly pulled back to reality by the grim Mrs. Darford. English was _so _boring and the dreary room in which she taught cried out for some redecoration. The nasal quality of her voice and ample waist completed the average teacher cliché.

"Graylei Trawson, what character from 'Julius Caesar' said 'Release the hounds of war?'" Her dark eyebrows looked expectantly at Graylei, or Gray to most people. Not that she stayed in one place long enough for anyone to know.

"Antony," Gray said despondently, having read the Shakespearian play three times and knowing the acts by heart. Being an orphan did have its perks but the bad generally outweighed any good that could come out of her lifestyle.

"Very good. Now please pay attention and stop daydreaming." Her teacher started lecturing again, Gray returning to her favorite place; her imagination. There, she was a famous singer, a millionaire with attendants for her every whim, but most of all, a spy. She had successfully completed impossible missions at James Bond's side, always picturing Sean Connery, her favorite of the spy's actors. There she could be the best; she could be worth something.

Being a spy would be completely and irrevocably amazing. Or so she believed anyway.

School ended with no more excitement or slip-ups. She just wanted to survive this year, if her foster parents kept her that long. Her current caregivers were out of town, forcing Gray to utilize the bike she had received two homes back and look after herself. _Wouldn't be the first time_, she thought sullenly.

Gray shook her head to dispel the unhappy memories and gathered up the red contraption.

She began the long ride home solemnly, the thick air foretelling of the storm to come. It was a long ride, at least an hour, the winding London streets making any quick routes impossible. But Gray didn't mind the commute, the mindless movement soothing to her troubled thoughts. That she was on her own didn't trouble her anymore; the chance of being sent away within six months meaning little also. The change was normal, foster parents getting tired of her imaginative stories.

Peddling languidly, she chose to go through town, her usual roundabout track longer. Downtown was under heavy construction, many of the roads being repaved and painted, but Gray didn't think it would be a problem.

The town hosted various gas stations and grocery stores, large tour buses and yellow taxis endlessly moving. London's population accounted for the numerous schools in the area, primary and secondary schools ere the majority and also a few universities. London was bigger than most I had lived in and I was grateful. A town where everyone knew each other didn't take kindly to newcomers.

Passing by street venders and the occasional tree, Gray retreated into her world, leaving Europe and everyone in it behind.

She felt the bike jerk downward an instant before she was thrown from it. A huge machine with bright yellow paint and the logo 'Construction 'R Us' in bold font loomed in front of her, the open contraption waiting patiently for activation. Her descent was almost immediate, and when she landed, her arm punched one of the many levers. She came to rest with her stomach on the top of the controllers' seat not having had the momentum to fly completely over.

Workers shouted their outrage as a man in a pristine, yet dull grey suit walking past unsmiling. Paying the man no heed, Gray turned back the machine. With a sick feeling, she looked to the front of it where a large arm was attached like a fishing pole, the entire limb appearing in the shape of a hangman's gallows. There was even rope on the end wrapped around plywood three thick.

The lever happened to control the extending and retracting the rope, the machine humming with activity. The pile of plywood began to rise swiftly, effectively shutting the man in grey from view. Struggling to control the burden, lights flashed as the wrong buttons and levers were disturbed. Finally, with a whine, the machine stopped moving. But the excitement was not over.

Gray saw the glint of something from the corner of her eye as a report sounded. The bullet buried itself in the wood, meant for the man in the grey suit. If the pile had continued to rise as the perpetrator must have thought, it would have been out of the way for the shot.

Shock overcame her senses as she tried in vain to see if the man was alright. She found him across the street in the process of entering the back seat of an unmarked car. He turned to study her, his eyes steady, looking completely unfazed by this surprising turn of events. Gray started to shake, her body weak, wanting desperately to get off the beast below her. The men were still shouting and had reached her, strong hands lifting her easily down.

Gray glanced at the angry countenances around her, wondering if they even heard the shot. Once again searching for the man, their gazes locked once more and he nodded to her and got in. Incredulous, Gray allowed the construction workers to lecture her. Why were they so calm? Someone had just tried to kill that man!

Taking inventory of her injuries, a few bruised ribs and a headache were her only complaints and she just wanted to go home. Retrieving her red bike, she pulled it from the open manhole the front wheel had found and started on her way lost in thought. The wheel was slightly bent and Gray had to walk it in a constant sideways motion.

_Who was the man? Who was trying to kill him and why? Why did he not see disturbed at being shot at? _The thought that this was like one of her spy episodes sent excitement and fear through her. This type of occurrence with guns blazing and men taking cover wasn't supposed to be scary. _Maybe adventures aren't as fun as they sounded,_ she thought, disturbed.

Shaking her head, Gray decided to find out who the man was. Call it curiosity or stupidity, but answers needed to be found. Painting a picture of him in her mind, she saw a grey person. His hair was a dull grey color, sharp insightful grey eyes that had seen too much of the world, and a drab but clean grey suit. His skin even had a grey tint to it. She was surprised that his car wasn't grey. He looked to be about mid-forties, his tall, robust structure speaking of possible army connections. There were only a few stores in the city that carried that style and color of suit. His shoes had shone with luster so Gray figured he worked in an office all day.

She tottered slightly, her bike's bent front wheel taking a few moments to steady. Did she really want to do this?

Yes, she would do it. She had to.

Finding a phone book at a nearby payphone, Gray quickly went through some of the stores she knew might carry apparel of that shade and style. After writing down the addresses of the possible shops, she went to work going to the store and looking around to see if anything matched what she had seen. Many of the customers shared confused looks as a young girl of obviously little wealth walked into some of the most expensive clothing departments in the city.

After ten flukes, Gray had two more to go. After taking a deep breath, she forced herself onward, the hour getting close to six o'clock. Finally arriving at the store, Gray hesitated. The double front doors were purely made of glass; white frosted letters spelling Fordeaux (For-dough) could be seen in precise block lettering.

With a deep breath, Gray walked inside. The smell of high class perfume hit her nose immediately and she wondered if they ever made any money based on the city's high number of middle class citizens.

Gazing around, she observed myriad styles and cuts of suits, tuxes, and elegant neck ties. The price tags themselves were enough to make her jaw drop, not to mention the rich fabrics she could scarcely touch.

One suit caught her eye. It was black and simple in design on the back wall. The make was expensive yet not as extravagant as the models closer to the entrance. It was definitely the same suit. Gray knew the chances that this idea would even work out was farfetched and something even her spy self wouldn't attempt, but it was the only thing she had. She highly doubted she could find him in the phone book under 'the man in a grey suit.'

A short man with an expensive pressed shirt of faded blue and green stripes greeted her as he walked up. His face showed no warmth, though, at the sight of her attire bought from the local hand-me-down store.

"How may I help you? Do you need directions to the nearest charity center?" His snood tone as he took in her clothes made Gray boil inside but she kept her cool and smiled sweetly. She had a plan.

"No thank you, sir. I was wondering if you had seen my dad, though. He is tall and robust and partial to grey. He bought a grey suit a while ago and I think it was from this store." She smiled again, trying to be convincing in her role and gage how much the man believed.

"Grey suit, you say? And tall? I'm sorry but there are many men who buy grey suits and here, now if you please?" He gestured to the door with one manicured hand.

"Please, sir, my mum is out of town and my dad just transferred to a new job. It's an emergency and all I know is that he buys his suits from this store. He is quiet and perceptive and drives a plain black car with a chauffeur." Gray looked pleadingly up at the man, seeing indecision cover his face.

"Quiet? Oh, very well, he has been a customer here, but why are you here?" He was looking at Gray suspiciously, his face telling of his disbelief of her story.

"Well, I was wondering if he left a business card. He transferred to a new job as I said before, and I need to reach him."

Suspicion still glinting in his dark eyes, the man went to the register and pulled a slender book from a shelf bellow. The book obviously held customer information, the little man putting on small spectacles as he flipped through, making him appear ore malevolent than before.

"Here." His accent was French, strong and barely understandable to Gray. "Here is his business card." He looked her over once more, but grudgingly handed it over, watching as Gray memorized the address. She handed the card back and not knowing any French words besides 'oiu,' she said, "Gracious."

"I'm French." His disdain covered his face but Gray was only momentarily stunned. Hoping 'oiu' was not offensive, she smiled innocently and said it loudly, giving a half wave as she made a beeline for the door. Once at her bike, she looked through the glass entrance and saw the man speaking on the phone. No doubt it was to the grey man, ruining her chances to find answers. Oh, well, she was going to find out who the man was. Today.

**Chapter 1 is finished! Do you know who the man in grey is? Lol. It is extremely obvious but that was the point I guess. Alex will be in the next chapter so hold on. This was more of a background type thingy, setting up the story. Hope you liked it and REVIEW!**


	3. Hooked Without Hope

**Heya everyone! This is the second chapter and Alex is in this one. K-unit should be in the next chapter. Alex is about to find himself in a new mission with well you know who…. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider**

Chapter 2- Without a Hope

The man in grey sat behind his desk at the Royal&General Bank across from a young man with blonde hair. His eyes were a dark brown, the depths telling of experiences not meant for his sixteen years. Mrs. Tulip Jones sat in the other available chair, for all intents and purposes, the man's secretary. Their mild discussion was in actuality very important.

The bank was just a base for the MI6's main headquarters, the director, Alan Blunt, being the man in grey. The boy was the renowned Alex Rider, teenage superspy still in league with the agency that had sent him on numerous suicide missions.

Having been called in once again for a mission of more personal matter he took in the familiar scene with a slight smile; Mrs. Jones sucking on a peppermint as always, the smell enfolding the office, and Mr. Blunt, as grey as ever. There was still no evidence of a personal life; no pictures, no paintings that only parents could love, nothing. Alex wondered not for the first time who the man across from him was off the job. Did he laugh? Love? Shaking his head to expel those thoughts, Alex tuned once again to the conversation.

"….Russia, and has been hiding there since his supposed suicide; no offense Alex…." Suicide? There was only one man in Russia that he knew of that had committed suicide right in front of witnesses, namely him; General Alexei Sarov. He was once a former KGB leader that had attempted to eliminate half of the world including his beloved country, Russia, to make it stronger, or so he had said.

Alex shook his head sadly. The memories from that time had been pushed away, resurfacing now with a vengeance. He could still see Sarov's face, his words haunting him. He had wanted to adopt Alex as his own, the teenage spy reminding him of the son he had lost….

Alex was jerked back to the present when Blunt, still speaking, said something that made his head spin.

"….might still be alive, hiding in the mountains around the coast. Reports have shown full recovery, and the beginnings of another operation. He has waited two years under the radar and now he is moving."

Silence enveloped the room, everyone taking in the impossible. Alex was still musing over this new information when Blunt's phone shrilled angrily, breaking the sordid atmosphere.

"Blunt."

"Monsieur?"

"Oh, DeVinie. How is business?"

"Bon, good. But I called to ask you something of a personal matter, monsieur."

Blunt who was always alert, perked up at the man's breathy voice, an uncertainty creeping in. "Go on." Mrs. Jones and Alex looked up then, Mr. Blunt's eyes telling them something was not right.

"D-do you have a daughter?"

"Why do you ask?" Blunt's mind ran with scenarios, none of them ones he wished to see played out.

"A young girl, poorly dressed, probably fifteen, came in to see where your office had moved to posing as your daughter. I didn't remember you giving me a new address so-"

"Thank you, I'll be expecting her." Blunt smiled to himself, picturing the brunette hair, golden hazel eyes, and short stature that had undoubtedly saved his life. He had just sent an order to find who she was and place her in protective custody within MI6 but this might work out to his advantage.

DeVinie's voice took on an air of incredulity. "She really is your daughter?" His voice squeaked as his thoughts went back to the ragamuffin that had entered his store.

"Good-bye, DeVinie." With that he hung up. Eyes gazed expectantly at him, Mrs. Jones' brow furrowed in worry.

"Who was it, Alan?"

"DeVinie, my suit maker."

_So that's who he gets those drab things from,_ thought Alex, smiling to himself.

Alan didn't continue with an explanation much to the annoyance of his secretary. "And…." She prompted.

"We are about to have a visitor. Alert the front desk of the arrival of a young girl posing as my daughter." He smiled, or at least as much of a smile as the director of special operations in MI6 can. Mrs. Jones and Alex just glanced at each other in confusion. Tulip left to make the call, leaving Alex to his own thoughts, troubling as they were.

He heard the gun's report as Sarov pulled the trigger, the life draining slowly from him like the blood pooling on the dock…

**ARARARARARAR**

Gray made the last turn onto Liverpool Street, the busy roadway teaming with British citizens honking, laughing, and cursing. Shops lined the broad street, the Royal&General Bank among them. Spotting the tall sign, she made her way forwards among the crowd, her bike weaving precariously between squawks of protest.

Halting before a professional looking building complete with glass double doors and a security officer, Gray took in her surroundings. Security was good, three cameras activated by motion and two stationary with full views of the doors. The guard glanced once at her but turned back to scanning the crowd, a bored expression marring his face.

Frowning in suspicion, Gray glanced upward; approximately twenty floors of what she assumed were offices stretching endlessly above her. What a bank would need with twenty floors was beyond her but she focused on her mission once again, dispelling her earlier queries. Setting her shoulders and mustering all her courage, Gray stepped through the doors unmolested, no security waiting to escort her out. Nothing.

For some illogical reason, Gray had entertained the thought of a grand technologically advanced center where the grey man worked. But instead, a wide expanse of lobby met her, the receptionist's desk to the right of the entrance. The ceiling was elaborately decorated, the marble flooring shimmering in the dim light. High heels clicking methodically as customers sauntered to and fro. Cameras followed the movements and security guards in black suits and bold white lettering scanned the crowd for any suspicious activity. Guns and batons were visible as well as various other pockets and compartments on their belts.

Not far from the receptionist's desk were four lifts in an alcove, two on each side of the manicured walls. As Gray made her way inward, a clock chimed five, signaling the guards to change shifts. A plain door marked 'employees' could be seen at the far side of the lobby where the men were entering and exiting. Zeroing in on the receptionist and still ogling the elegant wealth portrayed. The woman behind the desk was a stiff twenty-five year old, her smile tight and businesslike.

"May I help you?" Her voice was upbeat if forced as her eyes rested apathetically on the young girl in front of her.

Gray's mind raced, not knowing if she should use the story she had with the Frenchman or to conjure another. She decided to go with the original story, keeping it simple so as to not slip up. If the Frenchie had called, they would know anyway.

"I'd like to see my dad. He is-" Before she could even get the explanation out, the woman nodded past her indicating she should go with a man who now stood behind her. His presence startled her, causing her to panic. Something was wrong. How did she get out of it? _How did they know who I was referring to before I even gave a description of the man? _A more appalling thought entered her mind. _What if it was the wrong man?_

She had known that that was a risk but now that the moment of unveiling was upon her, Gray couldn't seem to function for the fear that had captured her body in its tight grasp. Frantically, she searched for an escape, but the man calmly took her arm and steered her to one of the waiting elevators, pushing level ten once inside.

Gray took a moment to study the man as the lift crept upward, giving her something to ponder besides her fear of closed spaces. The man looked to be in his early thirties with greasy brown hair too long to be fashionable. He was slender and wiry, almost sickly looking. His faraway look and conservative brown suit reminding her more of her absent minded Chemistry teacher than a banker. If it came to a fight though, she hoped she could take him.

When the lift reached the third floor, the power failed, the emergency lights barely lighting the small compartment as they hung suspended in space. There was nothing to be done as the man stood leaning against the back wall cool and collected. The same could not be said for Gray. The fear of being trapped in confined spaces had started after her parents had died at age 6, near to crippling her on many occasions. It used to be so traumatic that she could barely ride in cars and airplanes for long periods of time but she had learned to control it at times. One pair of foster parents had taken her to a psychiatrist but gave up before anything could be accomplished.

The lights suddenly blinked to life almost blinding Gray as the rhythmic motion continued on its course. She released her pent up breath in relief as a bell gave a soft _ding._ The doors slid silently open to reveal an expensive hallway. Famous art pieces adorned the walls, sculptures here and there on column-like pedestals. One bench stood resolute in the middle of the east wall, sitting opposite a pair of large mahogany double doors. The dark wood matched the five other doors on the floor, a hallway at the far end most likely leading to more. The man led her to the bench and said her 'dad' was in a meeting and would be back shortly. She was then left alone, the man returning the way they had come.

Gray let out a sigh. Something was dreadfully wrong. The massive extent of luxury itself testified to her suspicions. A bank didn't have priceless art gracing their halls and lush green carpet that compliments beige and maroon wall paper.

She shook her head and steeled herself to wait and see how it played out.

**ARARARARARAR**

"Alex, this next assignment is going to be different than all that you have previously undertaken and may not be necessary at all. You may only need to disappear for a while. It is still unknown. These last two years with the SAS was to prepare you for this type of assignment just as much as getting you out of SCORPIAs reach." Blunt regarded Alex with his dark eyes, knowing he resented MI6 calling him for another mission, yet knowing also that Alex was meant for this lifestyle. At sixteen, Alex Rider had started to grow towards manhood, some of the childhood curves in his face replaced by a seriousness that didn't belong on someone so young.

Blunt knew he had helped place Alex on a path that would turn him older than his years but he was so good; their best weapon. After his last mission with Major Yu, Blunt was afraid he had lost him but the threat from SCORPIA pushed him to accept Blunt's suggestion of joining K-Unit to train until the anger blew over. Now here he sat across form one of the deadliest teenagers in the world. Whatever regret he felt over pushing Alex in to the spy trade was instantly extinguished when he remembered he alone possessed the world's most dangerous weapon.

Alex gazed pointedly, exactly like his father minus the charm that had oozed out of the late Rider, Silently asking Blunt to get to the point.

"This mission may be harder than many of your past missions, partly because of the emotional strain." He paused. "Reports have suggested that Sarov did not die at the docks and is now mounting another operation in southern Russia. Nothing concrete has been found to distinguish what he is planning, but it seems that he is working with SCORPIA." He let all of this information sink in, Alex's face showing none of his emotions but his eyes betrayed his turmoil.

"What do you want of me?" Alex asked in a clipped tone.

"That's not all. Gregorovich has also been sighted, alive and working. It seems that he was revived from his near death experience. What that means for us, I have no doubt it will become apparent soon. This last year and a half they have started rebuilding and within the last six months, Malagosto has been utilized once again. Their new leader is Van Hanrich, former KGB and friend of –"

"Sarov," Alex said quietly. "This development could mean two things; Sarov will try to take revenge allied with a wounded SCORPIA, or he will try to win me back and I will be safe from both men as long as I cooperate."

"There is a third option though I highly doubt that they will just forget."

"No, I don't see that happening." He looked resigned to his fate, thought Blunt, having not even told him the worst part.

"There is one more thing." He waited until Alex glanced up at him. "If things go badly, you will….have partner to back you up."

"Partner? What do you mean 'if things go badly?'"

"Well, she would just be trained in case it is absolutely necessary. If there is another option, there will be no need to use her but she may be able to help."

"She!? Not trained?" Alex stood up suddenly, the chair he had occupied teetering behind him. His stony countenance showed a raging storm barely contained. "I don't need a sniveling sidekick. I bloody work alone and if you hadn't noticed, people I work with tend to end up dead." His voice shook as his statement rang with sarcasm.

"You don't have a choice, Alex. I haven't evaluated her yet but she shows promise and you even will be involved in her training. If everything is set, you leave tomorrow to go back to K-Unit. Wolf will oversee her development and you will be responsible for her." The defiance radiated from Alex in strong waves, a torrent of curses on his lips. Blunt gazed back calmly knowing that this was for the best. "This mission is extremely important and if anything were to happen to you, the information still needs to be reported. We can't risk the integrity of this mission to you solely unlike before because of your emotional involvement. Plus you will be on the inside and can tunnel the plans to her to give to us. She will act as a friend. I'm sorry Alex but it's the easiest way to ensure the plans can get back to us. But if you can get them, then she might not even be necessary. It's just a precaution." Alex walked stiffly to the huge double doors. Blunt suggested he leave by Smithers' workshop, in the basement instead of going out his normal route.

The large man named Smithers would be outfitting him with regular weapons for this assignment, as well his 'partner.' Both would be provided with tennis shoes that contained a smoke bomb when clicked together five times and cell phones that could open electronic keypads as well as an integrated homing device directly linked to MI6. A .22 caliber Glock was also issued to Alex in light of his training. A knife meant for his 'partner' was also given to him, the weapon possessing a lightweight four-inch blade on one end and in the other a compartment housing tranquilizer darts activated by twisting the knob on the side three times clockwise. Alex rationalized that if they were captured, the cell phones and weapons would be confiscated but hoped it wouldn't get to that point. He sighed and escaped MI6 headquarters in a waiting car, driving slowly through the six o'clock traffic. Against his will he pondered what the girl would look like. Tomorrow would bring answers and most likely more problems than he had bargained for.

Alex smiled humorlessly. _And a very large headache._


	4. Trapped

**Heya everyone! Okay, so I promise there is action in this one. I'm sorry for the preliminary and somewhat boring intro but I had to set the scene. Alex and K-Unit are in this one and YASSEN! I don't know if he will be Yassen-y but I tried. Anyway, on to the story.**

**And PLEASE, PLEASE review! I'm new at this and it lets me see what you guys are thinking and how to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider but if he came to my school, I would date him.**

Chapter 3-

An hour had passed, but gray was striving not to fidget, not knowing if she should leave and come back. She didn't even know why she was here!

Inevitably someone would come for her, right? She imagined the grey man sitting amongst mounds of paper, not even knowing she was in the building, and most importantly, not caring.

She had just started on a mission with James Bond recovering priceless secrets from a German military base when the double doors opened electronically, providing a view of a sparsely furnished office. Windows were only found on the opposite wall form the doorway channeling light to the desk's occupant; the man in grey. Two chairs sat facing the great mahogany contraption, nothing covering the surface but a laptop and a pen holder. Gray could only stare as she continued sitting on the bench.

"Come in," beckoned the man a little too congenially. He obviously knew who she was and that she had lied but he did not scold or yell at her, surprisingly enough. Gray forced herself to move as she made her way across the wide expanse to the desk. The man motioned for her to sit down and waited until she had complied to proceed.

"My name is Alan Blunt. I want to formally thank you for saving my life."

"I…uh….it was an accident of sorts…," she fumbled, not sure what was expected of her.

The man moved on as if attempts on his life meant nothing. "On to business." Blunt looked at her pointedly, assessing her, and making her uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Finally, he spoke. "What is your name, young lady?" His eyes warned her not to lie.

"You're not a banker, are you?"

He seemed to be taken aback by her question, not expecting her to not answer his past question. A mask of indifference quickly covered his face. "What makes you say that?" He grinned inwardly, congratulating himself on a job so easy. She was perfect.

"First of all, your office is too clean. There are no files to review, no phone besides a cell phone, and everything is too showy. Banks don't have antiques and famous paintings just lying around. Secondly-"

"You've made your point. Now, about your name?" He of course already knew what it was and had reviewed her file Mrs. Jones had acquired for him. It was just a test.

She looked suspiciously at him, her senses on alert and buzzing from tension. She didn't know this man. Knew nothing about him. And yet she had waltzed into his office like she owned the place and was in a very sticky predicament because of her stupidity. She didn't even tell anyone where she would be in case she didn't come home. Well, who would she have told…

Gray's thoughts were interrupted by the man's soft cough, an indication that she should answer the question. She thought about lying but decided the truth would be better….hopefully. "Trawson. Graylei Trawson. " Gray figured if he was a threat he wouldn't have bothered with all the small talk.

"Are you seventeen?" Why was he asking?

"No, but if you want to know about me, you can go get my file from the foster care people. It's all there." She didn't mean to be disrespectful, but she wanted to know why she was allowed in here.

The doors slid open and an older woman walked through carrying a large file. Her two piece dress suit was a navy blue, her brown hair twisted into a severe bun. Her face was business with a hint of kindness. Gray figured her to be around fifty. She laid the file on the desk in front of Mr. Blunt. She then sat in the other chair, taking a peppermint from her pocket to suck on.

"So Miss Trawson, you are sixteen with no living relatives?" He flipped absently through the file which seemed to contain Gray's information. But how?

"No." It didn't hurt anymore; she couldn't let it.

The man seemed to ponder something. After a few moments, he turned back to Gray. His next question took her completely off guard. "What do you think I do?" Gray looked questioningly at Blunt who sat back, awaiting her theories. She went back over everything she had seen, the unworried expression after almost being killed, all of the security in excess even for a bank, the office devoid of, well work. Some professions came to mind, most illegal and all highly unlikely. No one job stuck out as fitting to the clues.

"Do you flirt with the law or outlandishly mock it?"

"Politely said, but the answer is no." He waited a moment. "Do you give up?"

"The only other half decent theory is a spy, but that can't be true-" She stopped abruptly as Blunt, not one to show emotion, lifted his eyebrows in momentary shock before his stoic expression returned. "No way," Gray said, having noted his response. "NOWAY!"

"Miss Trawson, no matter the books you've read nor the movies you've watched, they cannot compare to the real job."

"So you admit it?" Her gaze was excited yet she had regained control after her brief outburst.

"Do I need to affirm your hypothesis?"

"Well, it would make me feel better."

"Very, well. I am Mr. Alan Blunt of the British special operations for MI6. Our sister agencies control different situations in relation to the UK. And you are going to help us."

"What? Um, sir, I can't tell you how amazing it is that you are a spy but I think you are mistaken if you think I can help. I can't, um, well, I've never, I don't-"

"You will help us." His grey eyes stared unwaveringly at Gray, her heart banging annoyingly in her ears. This was no longer a game. He was serious; and she had to get out.

Alan Blunt knew she would bolt even before she had decided, her doe like eyes showing how innocent she was. She didn't fit in this world and yet she was perfect. For some reasons unknown to even him, she had to work with Alex. He had seen her blunder when she had saved his life, saw the curiosity alight in her eyes. She had a presence that could be useful in a fix; and might even bring the real Alex Rider back from the dead.

He made a quick phone call to his agents to apprehend Gray.

**ARARARARARAR**

Opting for the stairs instead of the lift, Gray cringed with every echoing footfall down the winding stairs. She silently patted herself on the back for the pain she had put herself through by riding her bike everywhere. After arriving on the second floor, Gary stopped, her breathing level easily going back to normal, heart thrumming in her ears with adrenaline. If she wasn't so scared, she would have laughed at her situation; running from spies! How she had dreamed of an adventure. Now one was in her lap and all she wanted to do was go home. How fickle she was!

Stepping cautiously onto the second floor landing, she located the lift and stepped casually up to the doors, noting the two cameras with views of the hallway and the lift. The ping of the doors opening gave Gray small relief but she was almost there. She figured since she had descended the stairs originally they would be combing the stairwells and not the lifts. She just hoped she was right.

The lift reached the ground floor as the doors behind her were opening to reveal a dull beige hallway. Berating herself for not seeing the alternate doors of the lift she had taken, she instantly scanned the lifeless hallway for any movement. Nothing. Little did she know those doors had opened by command.

Thinking a back way out might be to her advantage, she padded silently forward. She passed a high backed chair alongside a long narrow side table supporting a vase of synthetic pink flowers.

A man stepped out of an alcove a few paces in front of her. Her thoughts scrambled for something to defend herself and thought of one of the table legs. No time for that. The man was cautiously creeping forward but did not foresee a threat. The only other answer was the chair. She wanted a few more seconds, a few more steps- and reached for the chair, swinging it back behind her head with both arms, hoping to faze him enough to stop his advances.

A dull thud and a sharp intake of breath could be heard from behind her. Taken completely off guard, Gray turned and threw the chair behind her at the sight of another man lying on the floor, holding a bloody nose. She failed to register the grunt of surprise made from the first MI6 agent, for that was who they were, as he caught the chair in the chest.

Not knowing what to do, Gary knelt beside the young man on the floor when the first agent caught hold of her arms, pulling her up to stand as more men approached. Two men took her place by the wounded agent as one man walked purposefully towards her. She struggled viciously against her captor and almost wriggled free when the new agent pulled out a long tube. He proceeded to remove the rounded top to reveal a needle. The man gripped her arm and then she felt nothing.

**ARARARARARAR**

"What?! Are you freakn' kidding me?"

"Calm down, Wolf. It isn't that big of a deal. Think of it like when Cub was assigned to us a few years back," Fox faced Wolf, un-intimidated by his glares and infamous temper.

"Girls are NOT allowed in the SAS! I'm not going to be in charge of a wimpy, snooty, pampered girl!" His face was a deep shade of red and he clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration. How could MI6 do this to him? To his unit? Not only would they be the laughing stock in the compound, but HE was in charge of the little brat!

"Wolf, this is for Cub. It is to keep him safe from SCORPIA or to help him get to Sarov," said Snake, the peacemaker in the unit.

"Yeah," Eagle cut in. "It will be fun, like torturing a new recruit." He smiled with memories of 'fun' times they put some of the new recruits through.

"No, it can't be like that. She is not to be bullied like the boys but we aren't to baby her. None of your tricks, Eagle." Fox had been elected by the commander general to brief K-Unit as to what the protocol was.

"Anyway, Cub is responsible for her not you," said Fox to Wolf. "It'll be a piece of cake."

**ARARARARARAR**

Yassen Gregorovich had no time to lose. Having no firm allegiance, he had found that after his near death experience, money was no longer important. He had followed Alex Rider's movements after his recuperation in a SCORPIA funded hospital, explaining to himself it was his duty to John Rider, one of the only men he had ever allowed himself to care about. Even after he had surmised that John was not who he seemed, his respect could not be swayed. When he had met his son, Alex, he had felt an unquestionable bond and felt he needed to look after him as a sort of guardian.

He also had a duty to Sarov.

He picked his way through the subway station, careful of any cameras that could identify him. Not that he had to worry. To everyone outside of SCORPIA and a few MI6 agents, he was dead. Nothing could aid him more in his situation.

He had to get to Alex. He couldn't let SCORPIA get their hands on him. No matter the friendship with Sarov, if Hanrich gained control of Alex, people would call for his blood for all the trouble he had caused. The organization was just getting back to its feet after years of rebuilding. Hanrich wouldn't kill Alex out of his ties to Sarov. No, but he would make his life miserable until Alex was handed over. Who knew, he might just make the boy disappear. Yassen just knew that Sarov had contacted him for one purpose; stop SCORPIA from getting to him.

Reports had shown that Alex had been lying low the last two years training with the SAS, becoming the most dangerous weapon. It was virtually impossible to breech the Welsh forests, but Yassen loved a challenge. He would not fail.

He strode calmly to the surface, London society still buzzing with activity at nine o'clock. The night sky was masked by grey clouds that threatened to release their burden on the city. He walked brusquely to the bus station catching the last one out for the day….to the Welsh countryside.

He would not fail.

**ARARARARARAR**

Her body was numb as her eyes fluttered open. She was met by white. White walls, white carpet, white ceiling. White. It was enough to intensify the headache that left her gasping in pain. She found herself lying on a single bed with white hospital sheets, the pillow smelling of too much sanitation. Two doors were possible exits and she took stock of how her body had faired her first brawl. The muscles that were not numb were taunt with pain, causing Gary to grimace. She decided to test herself with finding a bathroom to see if she looked as bad as she felt.

The first door was to her left and indeed led to the_ loo_. She ran cold water over her face, relishing the feel of relief it brought. Striding into the room she had found herself, she saw a table with a bag resting on top and a chair folded clothes as well. The bag contained toiletries for her to use in the bathroom. The change of clothes was also welcome. She quickly placed the chair in front of the door before hurrying to the restroom.

She took her time in the warm shower, allowing the mist to ease the tense muscles in her body. She didn't know where she was but had a feeling it had to do with MI6 and Alan Blunt.

Twenty minutes later, Gray walked into the dull room, refreshed and apprehensive. What those men did was a federal offense not to mention dishonorable. But not knowing why is what concerned her the most.

Gray tried to door that should have led to freedom but a lock prevented escape. Was it ever that easy?

She settled down to wait but did not wait long when the dark haired woman from Mr. Blunt's office strode in, bringing the scent of peppermint in her wake.

"Hello, Graylei. My name is Mrs. Jones. Did Mr. Blunt brief you? I suppose not or you wouldn't still be here," she said more to herself than to Gray.

Gray couldn't help it; the door was open and plots for escape formed uncontrollably in her mind. Mrs. Jones was speaking of a plane and place called the Brecon Beacons in Wales but she wasn't really listening. Mrs. Jones moved far enough away from the doorway for a clean escape and Gray took it, cutting the woman off mid-sentence.

She rushed past to the open door and…ran directly into a large, rock solid object; it was a guard. He caught her arm easily and held it painfully as Mrs. Jones walked out, mildly upset.

"I truly am sorry, but Mr. Blunt will not change his mind. Please just hear me out. It will help so much if you know what is going on." Her voice almost sounded motherly, a sad smile on her lips. But Gray wasn't buying it.

"I'm being held against my will! I don't want to listen nor do I care what you have to say. I just want to go home." Gray stared beseechingly at the woman, forcing Tulip Jones to look away.

"I'm so sorry, dear. It can't be stopped now. Alex will have to fill you in." With that, she walked away.

Her guard moved to place her back in her room but became distracted with a radio call. Gray's struggles intensified until she was free. But only for a moment. A hand snaked around her middle, confining both arms to her sides.

"Stop struggling or I will be forced to bind you." The man's deep voice made her shiver but she couldn't give up. She would not go willingly.

She kicked backwards with all of her strength, finding the man's knee. He grunted in pain and placed her feet on the ground. Deftly turning her to face him, he produced a zip-tie to bind her hands in front of her.

"I have orders to bring you to the jet, but if you cause any more trouble, I have permission to knock you out." He pointed to a case in his belt that must have contained another needle. There was no hope for escape if she was unconscious so she nodded meekly and bid her time.

Through the twists and turns of a myriad of hallways, they finally approached a metal door with no marking or window. The man prodded Gray forward gently and she walked stiffly through the door.

Men scurried around seemingly aimlessly and a large jet consumed most of the hangar space. Steps led to the beast and there beside them stood Mr. Alan Blunt.

**There is chapter 3. I'm trying to speed it up but it is really hard. It will start to be more actiony (if that's a word) hopefully in the next chapters. But please please review. It makes my day and helps me to know if it is a dud or not. Thanks. **

**Cailiean44**


	5. It's Not Fair

**Heya everyone! Okay, so I want to clear up any questions that my readers may have. This story is two years after his last mission with Yu and he has been training with the SAS to keep out of SCORPIA's reach. Jack is in America (sry I forgot to mention that. I didn't really know where I could place that but anyway) The first chapter/prologue was directly after Skeleton Key in which Yassen saved Sarov from killing himself instead of Sarov committing suicide. They work together and MI6 believe that Alex might be on Sarov's list of assets. Does that clear everything up?**

**Hope you guys like it and PLEASE PLEASE review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and Gray. oh and N-Unit.**

**ARARARARARARAR**

Alex tried to tell himself he didn't care about this 'girl' that was supposed to train under him but he was apprehensive. This assignment was bizarre in every way and that made Alex uncomfortable. He liked structure; and he got a girl.

He didn't dare look out the multiple windows to see if Graylei, as he was told she was called, had entered the hanger. Anger at MI6 resurfaced once again, the injustice of not just his life being swept from him but another who was just a civilian!

His anger boiled; he had been trained, although unknowingly, for this kind of world all his life. He could survive and had proved it over and over again. But getting stuck with an amateur? Really?

That was how good men got killed.

K-Unit would not be pleased, that is for sure. He almost smiled when he imagined Wolf's reaction to having to train a girl.

Just then, Alan Blunt entered the cabin, Mrs. Jones following. Escorted and bound by a guard walked his new partner. He took in her muscular legs, short stature, brown hair that had touches of red, hazel eyes. Not completely ogre-like. Not half-bad either. If she was a trained operative, she would be perfect, the innocent and fearful act very convincing. Unless of course it wasn't an act.

"Alex Rider, this is-"

"Graylei Trawson." He nodded expressionlessly, gaging her response to his cold one.

She just nodded to Alex, turning to glare at Mr. Blunt. No, this was not her world. And he was responsible to teach it to her.

The guard stood stationary behind Gray, a hand on her shoulder as if he thought she would make a run for it.

"We've already alerted your foster parents that the agency has found parents for you." So she was an orphan to. Her glare intensified with every moment. "Your things will be picked up by one of my agents."

"What do you mean, one of your agents? You don't-" She stopped midsentence, not able to go on as horror crossed her features. "You can't do this! I don't belong to you! I just want to go home." Tears of anger and hopelessness made trails down her cheeks, her body pulling against the guard who held her.

"By law, we do. The Royal&General Bank is now your guardian." His gaze never softened, his voice cold and factual. They owned her.

Alex tried to conceal the fury building within him. How could they do this to her? He looked to Mrs. Jones to try and gage if she had a morsel of sympathy, but was rewarded with her retreating back. He had to act; he couldn't go through with this.

"Mr. Blunt, may I have a word," he asked politely, revealing none of the turmoil he felt.

They walked a few steps into another compartment and stopped. "Yes?"

"What is the meaning of bringing a _civilian_ into this? This is no work for an inexperienced girl you just plucked off the street! This is about stopping Sarov before he tries to blow up the world, again!" He took a deep breath to control his feelings, something that was vital in surviving in the SAS. "I want her out of this mission. I can do it. But I will not sit back and let her be thrown into this mess."

"It's not your choice to make, Alex." Blunt turned to walk away.

"It bloody is my choice! Are you mad? Sending her in there is like sending a lamb into a lion's den! It would destroy her. It's too late for me but she, she still has a life. Let her go back to it." Alex's speech was the closest to begging he would ever get. SAS soldiers don't beg but they do fight for what they believe it right. And Alex had no doubt that he was right.

"Alex, she had nowhere to go and she has potential. She saved my life today. You will train her and will keep her from escaping. She has already made two attempts. If you let her go, we will find her and you can be sure you there will be consequences for you." He turned on his polished heels and left, leaving a seething Alex to watch him go back to the cabin where his 'partner' sat.

Blunt turned to speak quietly to the pilot. Alex saw Gray glance at the open stairway and knew 2 things instantly; she was going to make a break for it, and she did NOT want to be here. Big shock there. But he knew he couldn't let her go, not afraid for himself, but for her. The best way to keep her safe and out of trouble, would be to keep her close. He didn't fancy having a girl around but he could tolerate it until he could safely hide her somewhere. There was no way she was going on this mission with him.

Again Gray looked longingly at the stairs. She estimated how long it would take her to reach the stairs. But before she could make her move a voice stopped her.

"Do you go by Graylei?" The boy named Alex didn't seem completely interested but possessed a knowing look, like he had read what she was about to do. Now that everyone's eyes were on her, she couldn't escape. She tried to keep the defeated look out of her eyes, knowing once they were in the air, there was no escape.

"Gray, just Gray," was all she said, exhausted and angry. What made these people think they could take over her life? But more importantly, why?  
"It's an unusual name," commented Alex aware of the look of hope dissolve from her eyes and not feeling valiant at taking it from her.

"Yes."

Blunt had turned back and waited for a pause. "I took the liberty of having Mrs. Jones pack some warm clothes and necessities from your wardrobe, Graylei. Beacons is quite dreary this time of year." He waited for her to nod, albeit angrily, and went on. "Good luck, Miss Trawson, and when this is done, Britain will thank you."

"Cut the crap, Blunt. Does she not know what she's gotten into," asked Alex sarcastically. Blunt looked to the guard who had been with Gray when Mrs. Jones was suppose to brief her, but he shook his head slightly.

"No, that will be your job. Fill her in on what you think is necessary, Alex, but don't leave her out enough for her to be in danger." He nodded once again to Gray who looked away, and then to Alex before departing. The plane's staff began bustling with preparations and all eyes were away from Gray for a moment. That was all she needed.

She took a breath and lunged for the stairs, the movement awkward with her bound hands. She almost made it, but Alex was too quick and had been expecting her to make a move. He caught her legs, forcing her to the ground, blue carpet breaking her fall.

Hearing the commotion, Blunt reappeared, his gaze impatient as he watched Alex guide Gray to her feet. His order was brisk. "Secure her until they are well into the air, then she may be released. Johnson, after you are done, report to I17 with your team." The guard, or Johnson, took her by the arm and sat her forcibly in one of the six luxurious seats, leaving the zip-tie on her wrists. He brought out another and wove it through the chair's arm, the wooden strip connecting the arm to the chair stopping her from sliding it off. He pulled it tight but sent her an apologetic look as he left.

The door to the outside world was closed, the sound reverberating around the enclosed space, final. The engines revved to life, the propellers turning rapidly making a dull _thwap_ sound. Alex appeared to be bored but Gray could feel his eyes as she gazed unseeing out the window. This was not an adventure; adventures are supposed to be fun. She felt like she was in a nightmare.

After long moments of tolerating his gaze, she turned to the boy. "What?"

He looked completely unfazed by her harsh question, his face a stony mask that nothing could penetrate. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Gray used all her strength not to rant the handsome blonde in front of her. He looked to be a man, the bearing of one. But she knew he wasn't; he was still growing. Could he be her age?

"I may be able to help, but you will have to trust me."

"Trust you? You ruined my one chance at freedom and you want me to trust you?"

Alex tried to reign in his frustration, the whole situation getting worse by the second. "Do you honestly think that if you had managed to get off of this plane they would have just let you walk out of here? You are in the middle of the English countryside and a MI6 base and you thought you could get past the agents and hide where they couldn't find you? No, if I had let you go it would have boded badly for us both." He took a deep breath, bringing one hand to rub the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he brought his chocolate brown eyes back to Gray, the weariness in them causing a brief moment of sorrow to course through her which she squelched immediately. No time for that.

"How did you come to be here, if I may?" His face showed mild curiosity, his blonde hair falling shaggily to his eyebrows in a boy next door kind of way. But Gray barely saw any of this, the spy in front of her capturing her with his eyes.

Absentmindedly staring, she realized he was waiting for an answer. What was it again… how-oh.

"I wrecked my bike after school and someone took a shot at Mr. Blunt. He disappeared and I searched for him." That was the abridged and extremely vague version but she didn't have the energy to tell the story. But she could almost touch the curiosity emanating from Al- no she couldn't call him his name. personalizing someone you don't want anything to do with make is more difficult to stay unattached.

"That's it?" He looked skeptical and he had to admit to himself he was curios. Not that she would be staying long enough for them to know each other anyway.

"Well, mostly."

"Why did you agree to this mission if you didn't want to do it?"

_Mission? _"What do you mean? What mission?" Panic started to build in her abdomen as she put the pieced together. _The bullet, the office, MI6, Beacons._ "Oh, no."

"They didn't tell you anything? Then how did you get assigned to this mission?" Alex had thought that Blunt at least have told her something, not leave_ everything_ up to him.

He looked over at the girl who looked pointedly at him while shaking her bound hands, her sarcastic voice ringing throughout the cabin. "Does it really look like I _want_ to be here?" Aggravation overriding good sense, Gray started to tug in earnest at her bonds as the plane moved forward onto the runway. Having given herself little time to think on the fact she was on a plane, Gray felt herself swiftly loosing control. Not only did she have a crippling fear of heights, she also wasn't extremely cracked up about planes.

"Can they stop the plane," she asked urgently. When Alex only looked at her, she asked again in a louder voice. "The plane, can it be stopped?"

"They won't let you leave if that's what you want," commented Alex seeing her becoming increasingly frantic. "I've-"

Alex stopped midsentence, almost spilling his life story. She was here by force, not to be friends. He couldn't let his guard does for a second even if he was going to help her. He supposed her fear stemmed from being hijacked from everything familiar with no reason; he understood that and her situation even caused him to by sympathetic, but right now MI6 wanted her to train, she had to accept that.

They were alone in the cabin, the plane ascending above the clouds. The conversation had stopped, her breathing becoming erratic as she struggled relentlessly to extract herself from her bonds. Alex realized that she wasn't just afraid; she was having a panic attack.

Attaining a look of indifference, Alex produced his knife he kept in his boot, a gift from Fox. It had become habit for him to carry it everywhere he went as insurance, the knife small and easily concealed. He walked towards the girl who had gone completely still, her chest heaving in short, wrenching breaths, her golden hazel eyes turning big and fearful. What did she think he was going to do, kill her?

He bent cautiously to one knee, placing the hand without the knife under hers to steady them as he cut. The ties were red from her blood, vicious incisions contrasting starkly to her smooth light skin. When they were free, she absently rubbed her wrists but grimaced and placed her hands in her lap, her breathing labored. She was shaking uncontrollably.

Reality fell away as Gray tried to grasp control on a losing battle. She brought her hands to hug her middle, trying to quell the nausea that rolled in her stomach. She barely heard a deep baritone murmur softly that everything was alright, she was okay. She felt a hand rub her back awkwardly as if comforting someone was a challenge.

Minutes stretched on as Gray fought to still her shaking and bring her breathing back to normal. She forced herself to gain control once again, realizing vaguely that Alex had witnessed her episode. Embarrassment flooded her as the attack waned.

She pulled her hands from their death grip around her middle and cringed when her wrists rubbed against her clothing.

Alex glimpsed her wince as he backed away from her. Men in the SAS didn't grimace in pain unless it was excruciating and yet he made no move to reprimand her as Wolf had done to him. Such a miner laceration on them was just a kitten scratch. Alex never understood why he went to the first aid box and cleaned and bandaged the girl's wrists when he would have thought nothing about them. There was definitely something peculiar about Graylei Trawson, but he told himself he didn't want to know.

Yet, anyway.

**ARARARARARARARAR**

When Gray received her first glance of the SAS camp, she was relieved that they had arrived and horrified because unlike anywhere she had ever been, this place had NO neighbors. Just bushes. And trees. Lots and lots of trees.

They landed on a runway 2 miles away from the camp center where they would be staying according to Alex. He had retreated into himself after bandaging her wrists and had said nothing until they were over the compound. She had been completely surprised by the complete 180, his cold shoulder act confusing her further. She needed a manual to tell her how to read him. A very large manual.

But then she would have to get to know him, which was what she was fighting not to do. Which one was it?

Gray couldn't answer her questions, the memory of someone caring and comforting her new and yet the fear of what he represented strong. She just shook her head and tried not to look out the window as it descended from amongst the clouds.

The plane landed with a jolt.

"Don't try to escape or you'll get lost and I don't want to have to come find you. And believe me when I say the SAS men would not be too happy either." Alex led the way off the plane, throwing the comment over his shoulder like he was informing a child not to wear shoes in the house. His warning was fresh in her mind though she had no intention of heeding it. Ignoring him completely, Gray gazed around the air strip looking for a way to escape the base, knowing she could surely get back to this point once they made their way to the actual camp. Jeeps sat in a lot unattended but to make an escape without alerting the camp, she needed something less noisy. An old house with shuttered windows languidly stood to her right. Alex informed her it was the 'Kill House' and she would see what went on soon, so don't ask. Scanning the house once more, she barely noticed an object leaning against the wooden siding; a bike. It was a men's bike but she didn't care. She was just thankful for a means of escape.

Men were milling around the house, a jeep awaiting them. Alex walked towards the man driving, motioning her to stay back. A man came to stand next to her whether by instinct or orders, she couldn't tell. Gray looked around casually, gaging if these men were as dangerous as rumored. They practically oozed danger, all walking with firm confidence and battle prowess.

Alex walked towards her as the jeep rumbled down the wooded trail. He looked hard and cold in the dim light, clouds floating obtrusively in front of the sun. It seemed to be about eleven, Gray's stomach reminding her of her lack of breakfast and dinner for that matter.

Alex stopped in front of her. He spoke to the guard above her head. "Follow ten minutes behind." Then he started off down the trail.

Confused by her surroundings, she failed to follow, Alex thinking it was perfectly clear that he wanted her to follow him. Striding back, he took her arm and led her away, never looking at her.

"Where-"

"We are walking. It's two miles and we have an hour before you meet the unit. I am not missing lunch."

"You could just leave me with the plane. I'm sure the pilot would be willing to-"

"No. He is MI6 so a sob story won't work. You are here to train and train you I will." His pace became faster as he doggedly trod through the foliage.

She jerked her arm out of his grasp and turned to walk back to the bike, just needing to escape.

"Are you dense?" He shouted, giving in to his frustration. She panicked as he started after her.

They couldn't force her to do something she didn't want to. And Alex would not stop her from going home. She ran, hearing his footfalls, her own feet crushing twigs and leaves alike. She hadn't noticed how far they had walked. She finally made it to the clearing when two hands caught her shoulders and swung her against a nearby tree. The force knocked her breath away and she stared at the ground, not daring to look into his eyes. Her body shook with emotion; she knew she was right.

"Look at me," he commanded, trying to get a firm hold on his emotions, knowing that he wasn't made at her but at MI6. At what they were doing to her. He didn't agree but he had a job to do.

When she didn't comply, he released one of her shoulders, taking her face in his hand and forcing her to look at him. She averted her eyes and stared straight ahead with a lift of her chin, not willing to back to him.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know why you were chosen but you don't have a choice. Neither of us do. It's not my call but I have to abide by it. I have instructions to watch over you and if I have to take precautions so that you can't leave, I will." He sounded like an old man, wearied of life. "I don't want to, and if we are to be partners, I don't want to be your enemy." He gave nothing away. He had worked out a plan on the flight to ensure she wouldn't have to go on the mission but he had to clear it with Wolf first. He could not tell her and encourage her if it wasn't possible. For now he had to act as though they would be partners.

His eyes hardened as she glanced up into his face for the first time, Alex forcing steel into his voice that he didn't feel. "But I have a job to do and you will NOT mess that up, understood?"

Gray wanted to glare defiantly and managed to for a moment. It wasn't fair, she didn't deserve this. But she couldn't win. At least for now.

When her face showed her defeat once again he was sorry. Sorry that he had to be tough and sorry that Blunt had gotten her into this. She didn't belong. But he had to stick with the mission.

Alex knew she wouldn't just lie down and admit he had won and her eyes showed what her face did not; determination. He would have to watch her especially the first few weeks until she understood why he was doing this. He smiled inwardly; maybe she did belong. He had never met a girl with more spunk and grit. They could get to befriends if it was different.

But it wasn't.

"C'mon, we have a long hike," he announced after an awkward silence. He didn't know what to expect, but she took him completely off guard.

Gray pushed herself away from the tree and started down their previous route. She noted the lush green leaves floating in the breeze, the clouds overhead promising nourishment. The forest floor was littered with moss and twigs, the deep greens and rich browns complementing each other in an array of colors. The forest buzzed with life as the two trod through the depths. The path became undecipherable after the first mile and Gray stopped to observe the surroundings, deliberating on the route to take.

Alex let her contemplate the situation, giving nothing away.

**ARARARARARARAR**

The two teens stood twenty meters from him, though he was slightly curious to see if Alex would notice his presence. He had been expecting to meet with Alex alone but was vaguely surprised to see a girl trudging along beside him. He supposed MI6 was the instigator in this instance but o his knowledge, Alex was the only teenager that was being used as an asset. The girl could complicate things.

Yassen Gregorovich knew he took a risk in coming to the training camp for the SAS. At first he had thought he had made a mistake. But he never made mistakes. Mistakes meant death.

After witnessing the girl's escape attempt, though, she might be the answer to his problem. She could be useful in drawing Alex out in the open for a snatch and grab if he wouldn't come willingly. Yassen knew he had little time but smiled to himself. It might be fun to see Alex and the girl face off. Fun, indeed.

**ARARARARARARAR**

Alex ended up leading the way to the camp, ending at a clearing surrounded by various buildings. A large slender wooden structure Alex pointed out was the mess hall. Smaller huts were located around the perimeter, used as housing for the units; N, K, D, and S currently. There was also a bathhouse but since only men were allowed to join the SAS, there was no facility for Gray. He said they had worked out everything, though.

Alex pointed out K-Units' hut and told her she would sleep inside but a screen had been erected for her. Special treatment was not to be expected according to the spy who led the way to the mess where the units on base were eating.

Noise ceased as soon as she and Alex stepped into the mess hall, all eyes shifting to her. Alex had purposefully come in behind her to seal off the exit, still not trusting her and for some unknown reason, wanted the men to respect her. He shouldn't care but he did. As the men gaped open-mouthed, Gray took a step back, straight into Alex, as sturdy as a rock. Facing the men with false confidence, Gray lifted her chin and looked stonily forward, to Alex's surprise. Only he knew how intimidated she felt and he was, well, proud of her. He shook his head slightly to dispel the unwanted feelings.

Gently prodding her forward with a hand on her arm, Alex led Gray to the table where his unit sat, the din of the hall resuming if less deafening as before. They looked up and nodded a welcome to their comrade, barely glancing at Gray. One smiled hesitantly but was elbowed for his kindness. One man, Gray noticed, did not acknowledge either of the teens, but instead kept on with his noon meal. He was of medium height and burly from what Gray could surmise, his short brown hair and level brown eyes giving him a hard edge. He practically electrified the area with confidence, the posture of someone in command easily distinguished.

"Wolf," ventured Alex casually. "This is your new recruit." He pulled her more firmly in front of him, her eyes never thawing from their icy stare. But Alex could feel her shaking.

After one last bite, the man glanced up at the doe faced girl in front of him who was trying but failing miserably to appear indifferent. She was not a soldier, not accustomed to being yelled at or hassled into submission. Well, that was going to change. She appeared fit enough, but the evaluations would tell whether that was true. She was short though. Wolf got up from his seat.

"Cub, come with me." Alex started to follow, keeping a hand on Gray's arm.

"Leave the brat." Wolf's hard tone made Gray step back. With that the man stalked off, his temper restrained for the moment.

**ARARARARARARAR**

**Okay, I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring. If you have any suggestions or comments please review. It just makes my whole day when people take the time to tell me if you guys like it. Thanks so much!**

**Cailiean44**


	6. The Training Begins

**Hey everyone! Thank you my reviewers! You made my day. But I need to have more so that I know where to go. If you guys have any suggestions, PLEASE comment. **

**Anyway, this is such a fun story to write and I can't believe how many people have viewed my story! It is so exciting. Thanks again and keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider; dreaming doesn't count.**

**Chapter 5**

Gray tried to hide the hurt and embarrassment but didn't do it quick enough. Chuckles echoed throughout the hall before being silenced with a death glare from Alex. The men might not respect Gray but they did Alex.

He gave her arm a slight squeeze before striding purposefully after Wolf. All Gray could do was stare at the floor. She wanted so much to run out the doors to freedom, to anywhere but here, but something stopped her. Maybe it was Alex's unexpected kindness on her behalf of a pride thing. Or maybe it was the twenty or so highly trained and dangerous men that openly gawked at her, making escape impossible.

All she knew was that if she ran out of the building, she would be letting Alex down.

And he was her only ally.

Until that moment.

The man who had smiled at Gray stood up and retrieved a chair from a nearby table, placing it far enough away from the other men to feel secure and yet close enough to feel apart. Sort of.

"Thank you," she said meekly. She perched haphazardly on the end of the chair as if waiting for an attack.

"We all go by nicknames here. Mine is Fox." Gray took in the fair hair and clear green eyes; no malice there. "This here is Eagle," pointing to his left to a man of medium build and laugh lines by his eyes though he looked the hard soldier at present. "And this Scottish bloke is Snake, the team's medical examiner." The Scotsman nodded, his red hair glinting in the dim light. "He's also the peacemaker," clarified Eagle, smiling slightly. Gray forced herself to retain a nonchalant attitude though she could see the easy camaraderie between the men. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…._

The men started their conversation once again though with some reservations, eating the slop on their plate like it was a feast. Finally after many long minutes, Gray asked, "What is that," gesturing to the food.

"Don't know," mumbled Eagle, mouth full. "Want some?" He pushed his bowl towards her but her look of disgust told him clearly what she wanted. The men laughed and Gray managed to smile before reverting to her indifferent expression.

Another pause. "Do you have it every day for lunch?" For some reason she just couldn't help herself, the questions spilling out before she could contain them.

"Well, usually we don't have lunch," said Snake matter-of-factly. "But D-Unit just got back from a mission and we get lunch." They all grinned at her face. "No complaining here."

This has to be a very long, agonizing dream, though Gray.

**ARARARARARARARAR**

"So what's the brat like, eh?" Wolf walked alongside the mess hall structure, Alex following close behind. At first their relationship had consisted of Wolf shouting and Alex suffering but now they had a bond and Wolf would never admit it, but he cared about the boy.

"Stop calling her that. She's part of the team now," quipped Alex, not afraid to get in his unit leader's face when there was a need.

"Touchy. What did she do, cry on your shoulder and melt your brains? She's a girl and this is no place for one! We work! There are no malls, no dances, no time to primp! This is a place where men train for war. She-"

"She's an orphan who was forced into this. She had no choice." Alex understood Wolf's need to lash out and even agreed with him on most accounts but he was being unfair.

"Blunt did this? She had to have agreed to it in some way or he wouldn't have sent her!" His eyes were still storming but Alex just came right back.

"You want to know how they brought her onto the plane? Huh, Wolf? They led her with a guard behind and her hands tied. Then they tied her to a chair and said not to let her go until we were in the air. Blunt told her they owned her. Does that sound like someone who wants to be here? No, Wolf, you've got it all wrong. All your preconceived notions just humiliated that 'brat' in there. Good show, ol' chap," Alex yelled sarcastically. "We have been ordered to train her and I will and if I have to do it without you I will." Lowering his voice, Alex looked away from his piercing glare. "And when the time comes, I will help her escape MI6 and this life." He stared Wolf directly in the eye hating that he had to speak to his friend like that but needing him to get the story straight.

Wolf said nothing for long moments, his face dark and unreadable. He turned suddenly and stalked back to the mess.

Everyone turned at his entrance, quiet raining over the units. Alex came to stand behind his leader uncertain as to how his speech had affected Wolf.

"K-Unit, time to work." The men immediately stood but none were faster than Gray, scared but level headed. She filed after the unit as they passed Wolf and Alex, avoiding their eyes. Alex couldn't blame her.

Once outside, Snake led the way to the hut that would be her home indefinitely. The clearing was green and soft underfoot, life teeming around the group. She could feel Alex walking softly behind her, all the men's movements having the air of danger. Pine and spruce trees towered over the small wooden structure, one door leading in and out with two windows to the east and west.

"This is K-Unit's hut, our neighbor is N-Unit." Wolf was taking the lead, his tone commanding. "You are not to be inside ANY of them unless ordered by a superior. That would be me." He smiled wickedly. "And you won't have time to be playing around in the cabins." Gray trembled, not understanding exactly what she had gotten into and hating Mr. Blunt for doing this to her. She had to get out and it had to be tonight.

"Training starts tomorrow," concluded Wolf, gesturing to the next room. On the outside, the cabin had looked small and only containing a single room. A makeshift wall had been erected, a swinging door opening into a tight space with a single bed covered in a sheet and a canvas bag, most likely containing the warm clothing Blunt had mentioned. She fumed inwardly as she took in the uniform laid out on the bed. "This is your space. No one will go in, even with your permission. Your uniform is on the bed and three spares in the bad with extra clothing. Welcome to the SAS." Gray stepped gingerly inside. She had the western window overlooking the clearing. Walking slowly out into the big room she saw five beds; two bunks and one single. The room was tidy and sparsely furnished with two chairs and a small table.

"Now, what's your name, kid," commanded Wolf as she walked into the room. She had a feeling he already knew what it was and just wanted to intimidate her and assert his authority.

"Graylei." Her small voice sounded hollow in her ears. She hoped no one could see her shaking.

Wolf's face turned dark, dangerous. "You address me as 'sir.' Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Gray said firmly glaring into his eyes as he gazed menacingly down at her.

_At least she had some spunk._ Wolf once again asked her to give her name and once satisfied, brought up the topic of code names. "No one here has a name. We use code and that is what you will respond to. Any suggestions?"

Her throat was so tight there was no possible way to speak but Wolf didn't expect her to and would have shot down anything she would have said out of spite.

"What about Lassie," suggested Eagle with a grin.

"Or pup!"

"How about lamby!"

Everyone laughed except for Alex and Gray, as well as Fox, who's gaze had hardened in frustration. She didn't deserve any of the jokes or patronizing laughter. But she wouldn't have to deal with it for long.

Alex just glared angrily as his leader who was joking mercilessly at his charge. This wasn't the man he looked up to.

"How does 'Kit' sound, like short for kitten," supplied Fox before Alex could put a stop to the abuse. Fox's face was serious as he regarded Gray. Good ol' Fox, always there to save the day.

"That's perfect," the teen said, nodding to Fox who was still watching Gray. Alex wondered what he was thinking.

Wolf looked disappointed that the joke was over but acquiesced with a nod. "Fine. Kit, you report only to me. The team will assist me in your training. Familiarize yourself with the camp. Dinner's at five. Snake will talk with you about your medical history." He turned to walk out and whispered to Alex quietly, "You and Fox are responsible for her. One goes everywhere she goes. And when she makes a run for it tonight, leave it to me." With that he left.

"I'm goin' to go to the shooting range." Eagle followed Wolf out the door, gun in hand.

Not knowing what to do and feeling completely inadequate, Gray rubbed her wrists absently, the bandages bulky under her jacket.

Snake approached slowly as though hesitant to come too close. He smiled and his quiet Scottish brogue rang out. "Alright, Kit, let's get to it. Wouldn't want Wolfman to come back and his orders hadn't been followed." His grin broadened when Gray let a small smile escape.

Snake asked her about her allergies, recent injuries, and serious illnesses. Gray tried to hide her wrists under her sleeves but Alex ratted on her.

"Show him your wrists, Gray," he said form across the room where he was lounging on his bed.

"Her name's Kit, Cub, and don't let Wolf hear you call her different," warned Fox. "He'll think you are taking it easy on her and babying her." Alex nodded but turned his gaze back to Gray.

"Do it, Kit."

Reluctantly, Gray lifted her sleeves from the bandages painted a faint red where they had continued to bleed.

"What happened," asked Fox, looking over Snake's shoulder as he unwrapped the bandaging.

"I-" She glanced towards Alex for help but he appeared oblivious to her situation. She sighed. "I was just messing around. It's nothing." She looked down knowing she was a terrible liar and not wanting the men to know the truth.

"C'mon, Gray, Kit, whatever," ordered Alex, impatience lacing his words. "Tell them what happened." He was gazing across the room, his glare threatening.

"It was from….um….I-"

"It's from a zip tie that was used to restrain her while being transported to the plane." The anger in his voice was unmistakable, causing Gray to shiver in fear.

Fox turned to her. "Spit it out."

Gray winced as Snake applied peroxide to the lacerations, trying to piece together a genuine excuse to get out of it. Nothing came to mind. She didn't want to think about what had transpired at the bank, the way her life had been stripped of all normalcies and how Blunt had told her she belonged to the bank.

"They-"

A knock sounded on the open door and three soldiers strutted in without invitation.

"This the girl," asked one, a blonde haired, blue-eyed dream, who had a flawless face and was leanly muscled.

"What do you think, Lance," snapped Fox, obvious dislike between the two.

"Just wanted to see who had caught Wolfie's tail on fire. And it's Shark if you don't mind." He smiled genuinely at Gray, honest curiosity in his eyes as well as something cold. She knew he wasn't who he seemed. "What's your name, sweetheart?" His voice was pleasant, his age around twenty from what Gray could guess.

"Her name is Kit and she is a recruit not a sweetheart. Bug off." Fox's temper was slowly escalating, the room tense with concealed rage. Lance's two cronies stood behind the man, both large and burly, bigger than Wolf in stature. Both had cold, black eyes, one with shiny black hair and the other brunette. Both eyed Gray like a piece of meat, making her squirm.

Speaking completely to Gray in a level tone, Lance introduced his 'friends.' "Kit, I'm Shark and this is Bear and Mammoth." The black haired nodded first, then the other. "We are from N-Unit next door, so if you need anything just come over." He started to walk over to where Snake stood with her but a shift to place Gray behind him and Alex jumping up to face the men with a hard glare made Lance pause a few feet from her.

"Just between us, Kit, if any of these men bother you, just tell me and I will take care of it." He smiled, but this wasn't a friendly smile, it was more of a sneer. "I promise we will get to know each other more."

"That's enough, Shark. You've had your fun; now leave." Alex spoke calmly though he shook with suppressed emotion. Fox had clenched his fists hard enough to make them white with tension and Snake's hold on her arm was almost painful.

"I was talking to the lady, Cubbie," barked Lance, annoyance flashing across his face.

"It's just Cub, and he said that was enough." A growling voice snarled from behind N-Unit. Lance and his friends recognized that voice that had been drilled into Gray's memory, but he quickly recovered.

"Hey, Wolfie, we were just checking out your newest member." Lance didn't turn to face Wolf but kept his eyes on Gray who looked at the floor. As soon as Wolf walked in, Gray felt relieved, knowing that no matter how he scared her, he would protect her.

"You've seen her, now go," was all Wolf said, his tone final.

"Fine, Wolfie, we're leaving." His mocking tone was light but his eyes serious as they regarded Gray for a moment longer. "We'll meet again, little Kit. Bet on it. Sometime when these bullies won't spoil the fun." He sent a wink her way before turning to leave.

A growl emanated from Wolf as Fox and Alex closed in on Gray. She shivered at the promise. Lance was dangerous, there was no doubt.

Snake finally let go of Gray's arm, stepping away as his superior came to stand before the newest member of K-Unit. His eyes looked directly into hers. "Fox, report."

"Wolf, Snake was completing his assessment when they barged in." Snake leveled a glance at her, informing Gray they weren't done. She sighed.

"What was their purpose?" His gaze was boring into her and she had to look away. Anger and rage mingled in his eyes though the only fear she felt was for N-Unit.

Snake spoke up. "My guess, they wanted to intimidate her, but the way Lance was looking at her, you can be sure I'll be watching him." There was no mistaking the steal in his voice. Gray blushed at the memory of Lance's leering gaze.

"And were you," Wolf asked.

Gray didn't want to appear the wimp but they had intimidated her. She glanced at Alex before Wolf ordered her to look at him. Alex's slight shake of his head prompted her answer. "No, sir."

"Really? Good. Then let's move on."

Orders were passed to the men to watch N-Unit, unbeknownst to Gray. No matter who it was, no one messes with K-Unit.

**ARARARARARARAR**

**Hey, so that's it! I know there isn't really action but I'll get into her training next chapter. Hopefully that will satisfy my readers. :) I really don't want to update based on how many reviews I get but I need more. Thank you to all who have, I've cherished every one of them but I need more feedback. I need to know what you guys think. Please and thank you again! God Bless**

**Cailiean44**


	7. Not an Adventure

**Heya everyone! I just uploaded two stories that I'm trying and I'm sorry if it's a big wait now for one of the other. There are so many things going with finals on the way. Anyhow, this is the latest installment for Not a Daydream.**

**Disclaimer: only in my dreams**

The day passed as Gray was shown the shooting range, bathhouse, black drop area where practice missions were executed, and the course. The wooden contraption consisted of crawling in mud, swinging by ropes, scaling sheer walls, and an assortment of agility obstacles. The best time was 10 minutes and 56 seconds and the average was closer to fifteen. The colossal size added to the fear factor but the men said once you do it, it becomes easier. Yeah right.

Gray was exhausted by dinner, her head aching from all the information and stress. This place trained soldiers to kill and survive the enemy. This was not an adventure; it was a torture camp.

She struggled through dinner feeling the eyes of N-Unit on her the extent of the meal. K-Unit noticed too but didn't mention it, just laughed and joked with one eye on the men.

A lapse in conversation became awkward and Gray was able to plan for the coming night. Especially after the 'activities' that were explained today, Gray had to leave. As she thought, her unit watched as N-Unit left, making sure they were a few minutes ahead when they exited the mess hall.

The evening crept on as dusk turned the sky into murky reds and purples, then darkness. Fox was assigned to walk her to the bathhouse, a certain time having been ordered for the men to stay out. Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and Alex were left in the cabin, Snake and Eagle enjoying a card game, while their leader made plans for tomorrow. Alex also thought of the training and how much he should tell Gray about the mission.

"Cub, c'mere." Wolf beckoned him over with a wave of his hand. "What have you told Kit?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "Blunt was supposed to brief and evaluate her, but took her out with a tranc gun instead." Anger boiled up as he remembered a similar occurrence happening to him before deftly pushing his emotions aside. He couldn't dwell on the event that had spun his life out of control.

"When are you going to brief her on why we are training her?"

"When she asks, probably," answered Alex, eliciting a frown from Wolf.

"I would do it sooner rather than later, Cub. It's her future too."

Cub's emotionless demeanor bored into Wolf. "Not if we get her out first."

"We are going to train her; there is no question. If she gets to use what she learns will be your decision."

He nodded solemnly and padded silently to his bunk. He lay back down and thought how he would be sorry to see Gray's innocent eyes turn serious and cold as his own had but shook his head. He wanted to protect her from this life but didn't see a way out. Yet.

"How do you think she'll do it," asked Wolf thoughtfully.

"Do what?"

"Break out tonight."

Alex started, having forgotten Wolf's words earlier. He almost hoped she'd make it somewhere, away from MI6 and his world. His reluctance must have shown on his face.

"Cub, she'll just get lost and I don't want to think what will happen if Lance finds her." Wolf hadn't admitted anything, but his voice conveyed his anger over the scene earlier. Alex could guess what would transpire and felt sick.

"She'll take the trail we used to get here, the caravan trail. If she can find it at night," he added.

"Kit'll find it and I'll be waiting." No malice laced his words, just calm determination. _He's getting soft,_ thought Alex, relieved that Wolf had begrudgingly accepted her presence.

Alex just shook his head and continued to plan.

**ARARARARARARAR**

The night was quiet as Gray made her way to the trail as silently as she could manage. Every twig that snapped or leaves that rustled was the enemy coming to take her back. Once she approached the tree line, Gray quickened her pace, the taste of freedom sweeter and rationalizing that she could hide from the men in the woods if they happened to hear anything.

The minutes dragged on, a seemingly endless view of pine trees filling her vision.

"If you keep going straight, you'll go right to the ocean," said a voice from behind her, causing her to stiffen in alarm. Wolf was impressed when she did not cry out. He could see her swivel in vain attempts to find him, her fear palpable but Kit was keeping a level head. He could see why Blunt had sent her.

"Show yourself," a pause. "Please."

Wolf almost laughed. If she was trying to be commanding 'please' was not the way to do it. He needed to teach her to scowl; he was an expert, or so he was told. At least that is what the quivering forms of SAS soldiers portrayed when he really unleashed his fury. He did grin at that; scaring recruits was the most fun.

Aside from the obvious inexperience, she did have a quality that could aid in her mission; innocence, naivety. He would train her, but it would have to be different than with Alex.

"Kit, where are you going?" His voice must have clicked because she lowered her guard slightly. "What were you going to do if a hostile came upon you in the woods, huh? You were just going to leave?" She pinpointed his voice and turned unseeingly in his direction.

"I don't belong here. No one wants me here. And, I can take care of myself. If you're going to yell, yell, but you don't want me here anymore than I want to be here." Gray had tried to conceal the anger in her voice but couldn't completely.

"Who told you I didn't want you here, Kit? Who said you don't belong? It wasn't anyone from my unit, I can assure you. Tell me, Kit! Tell me what the heck is going on!"

Wolf's raised voice just broke Gray's last restraint on her emotional dam. "You saw the way the men reacted when I walked into that mess hall-"

"Are you telling me you're scared of a bunch of puffed up recruits you don't even know? Are you scared, Kit? 'Cause if that's the reason, I will run you until you are too tired to fear anything!"

"It's not that!" Gray struggled to keep her voice even as she clenched her teeth. "I'm not scared."

"Seems that way to me," growled Wolf, wondering if anger was the best way to get her to come back without using force. Instinct told him she had needed to relieve some of the anger and emotions from the past few days so he kept up with the act.

"Well you're wrong! I'm not scared but didn't you see how they looked at me when I walked in? Who in there didn't doubt me, Wolf?" Her eyes blazed angrily, agony flashing as she tried to make this soldier understand.

"Cub didn't. When I was briefed I thought it was the end of the world, but Cub, he defended you! To me and the unit! He knows his job and wants you to be his partner for however long that is, which is an honor above all else. He is willing to put his life in your hands and you are going to run away? If I thought you were a coward, I would have told you so, but I guess I was wrong." The forest was eerily silent, Wolf's words ripping through her resolve. Gray couldn't win. Why did the boy who had been cold and indifferent want to put his life in her hands?

Wolf could see the fight drain from her and confusion creeping into her eyes.

"How'd you know I was running away," she asked finally, her small voice carrying softly across the distance between them as Wolf approached. He assumed she was speaking of leaving and not the question of if she was just strolling blindly through the woods at two o'clock because she couldn't sleep.

"It was your eyes." He stepped in front of her, dim light from the stars barely outlining his chiseled form.

"I'm that easy to read," she asked. Wolf just nodded.

"It adds to your charm, I guess," he grinned slightly, hoping he had gotten through to her. He sobered. He knew a soldier needs something to focus on, to work towards. He had to give that to her or they would be right back here.

"Gray, if nothing else, prove Alex right. He doesn't let too many close but he sees something in you. The kid told me how you came to be here. I don't agree with how and why you are here but I do think that you are the only person to back Cub up. And," he said with a sad smile, "you can be there for him like none of us can." Gray nodded wearily and followed Wolf's lead back to camp.

Wolf didn't think he could right all the wrongs but he cared what happened to this girl, against his will it felt like. He was going to train her. And no one would mess with her. He would see to that.

"One more thing." He waited until she looked at him. "You try running away again, I will put you over my shoulder and beat the crap out of you myself. No decent man deserts his team." He grinned to take the sting out of his statement, eliciting an answering one from Gray.

Each left to their own thought, Wolf was brought back suddenly. "Are you allowed to call me Gray?" Wolf smiled and clapped her shoulder like he would a comrade.

Yassen Gregorovich left the woods to retire in the hotel that he was staying in. He had hoped to speak with Alex and had planned to move into the camp when Wolf had come to wait a few yards from Yassen.

_Gray._ Unusual, but her spunk would make Sarov pleased should he need her in the operation. But, Yassen reasoned, her training would be interesting. He gave her three weeks before he made contact. Alex wouldn't go without her anyway if it was his job to train her. He planned to skip the preliminaries and get both safely to Sarov before SCORPIA executed an attack on the SAS.

**ARARARARARARAR**

Sarov waited for the phone to shrill, anxious for word of what had transpired. Yassen had hoped to contact Alex, maybe even apprehend him if the opportunity presented itself. The faster they started on his plans, the faster they could become the family he had always envisioned.

He didn't even allow the vibrating phone to continue for more than mere seconds, speaking into the phone rapidly. "Yes?"

"There is a change in plans. I'm giving the girl three weeks then initiating a snatch and grab. She will be useful for some of our more….delicate jobs."

Sarov pondered what the assassin was saying. It certainly made sense. "Very well. Three weeks and our operation can fully begin."

He hung up, not waiting for any closing. He stalked from the room and walked the corridors of his exquisite mansion. The floors practically sparkled as his heeled shoes clicked decisively on the linoleum. Men stopped to salute him with a fist to the heart when he passed and he gravely nodded his head. He had a responsibility to them, to the people of Russia. He would go on with his original plans he had initiated years ago. This time he was prepared.

**ARARARARARARAR**

Five in the morning came with a rude awakening, Eagle pounding on her door and yelling for her to get dressed in the new uniform.

Apparently she took too long and got a mouthful from the man who then proceeded to tell her they were going on a jog. Everyone was dressed and ready by the time she had emerged and were all itching to go. She was given a ten pound pack and then they were off.

Two miles later, Gray's legs gave out. Not used to the weight or exertion, her body stopped moving. K-Unit was in a line; Wolf, Snake, Eagle, Fox, Alex, then her. Last. Just the way to prove to Alex she was worth something.

Wolf glanced back and saw Cub start to turn and assist Kit. No babying were his orders. "Cub, back in line." He assured Alex with a nod that he would take care of his partner. He followed orders, though begrudgingly. Wolf jogged back to where Gray had collapsed on the forest floor.

"C'mon, Kit. Get up. Don't give up now." Gray attempted to get to her feet but stumbled and would have fallen again had Wolf not had a hand on her arm. If she didn't have the weight she could keep up but her body wasn't used to this torture. None of the unit had packs, though she figured they had gone through the same thing.

"Kit, give me the pack. Fox, follow." Fox nodded and jogged back to stand behind Gray. "Move out. Only two more miles to go until breakfast," he called over his shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, Gray was fast asleep beside her breakfast in the mess, oblivious to the world.

**Okay, so not much happened but it set up for the next few chapters. Yassen will be making contact soon so stay tuned and please review!**


	8. What's Free Time Again?

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it has been long but I'm trying to juggle three stories at once along with finals, smart huh? Anyhow, this chapter should move fast and let me warn you, it may seem like romance is blooming, but I want to keep it at just a brotherly sisterly relationship. You'll see what I mean but what happens is not because of romantic feelings. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No way could Alex Rider be mine, no matter how hard I wish.**

ARARARARAR

A week had passed and Gray's actions were automatic. Her days were filled with physical conditioning and mental studies, free time a memory. The men seemed to feel her tie was limited and wanted to fit everything into as little time possible.

Daily jogging occurred though the time changed most days to keep her 'on edge.' Most times it was before breakfast but the SAS men loved to surprise her and schedule a few two in the morning runs. Alex was always there coaching, hounding, forcing her onward despite her want of giving up. Wolf created bizarre training activities, Gray learning how to pick locks, run through the forest soundlessly, almost, and how to fight in the process. That was the area of training they focused on, her inability to hit the men even when provoked, causing endless frustration. Gray just shied away from confrontation.

"Punch squarely, Kit! Your hits are sloppy!" Wolf's fierce criticisms were holding off his anger for the moment as he watched his newest member's form as she sparred with Fox. Her hits were about as effective as snowballs; not even snowballs with rocks in them but rather the mushy ones that fall apart in the person's hands.

He shook his head with frustration. "Take five, Fox. Kit, come with me." It wasn't a request; it was an order, one that Gray followed swiftly and silently.

The pair found themselves in a clearing in the woods, away from anyone nearby.

Without warning, Wolf spun at Gray, pushing her forcefully in the shoulders. The blow caused her to stumble back, barely regaining her balance before she took a bath in the surrounding mud.

"What the krap are you doing, Kit? Do you think this," he shoved her again, "is a game? You were right; you don't belong here." Gray saw the anger in his eyes and almost felt fear, Wolf's temper legendary. But he would calm dow-

Gray found herself on the ground, Wolf advancing on her sprawled form.

"Alex doesn't need a wimp like you, Kit. He needs a real partner, someone who is worthy. I was wrong about you. You don't have what it takes. Get up!" Wolf hauled her up, confusion and fear registering in her eyes, the gateway to what she was feeling as Wolf called them. When she was steady on her feet, she tried to step away but he knocked her down by kicking her legs from under her.

Wolf could see from her eyes that she was afraid but not completely, thinking that he wouldn't really hurt her. Wrong.

Gray faced him squarely having picked herself from the ground, her eyes confused yet sure of who he was. He wasn't getting through.

"You're soft, Kit. And people who are soft, get killed, kid." With that, he punched her in the face, her cheekbone instantaneously brandishing the mark of his fist. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this but he would do what he needed to, to prepare Kit for her mission. Alex and her life depended on it.

Gray reached a hand to her throbbing cheek, striving to erase the expression of hurt and confusion she knew she wore. She dared not question Wolf, but what was wrong with him? What had she done?

Before she could answer that, Wolf raised his fist for a second blow. He hit like a rock and Gray knew it was a possibility she would lose consciousness if he landed another hit. She couldn't let that happen.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she used a high block to deflect his punch, a low block to deflect his counterattack. Gray executed high, low, and double blocks as Wolf and his newby waltzed around the clearing. Gray felt herself tiring and her constant defensive moves gave her no chance gaining the upper hand.

Directing a front kick to Wolf's knee, Gray drove her fist into his solar plexus, blocked at the last moment. She disengaged and they circled one another for long moments, breathing languidly, an evil smile on Wolf's face. Slight anger welled up inside Gray, the throbbing in her head and screaming muscles in her back justifying her rage. It escalated as he continued to taunt her.

"Alex will never be proud of you, K-Unit and all the rest are going to remember you as the spoiled, lazy brat who couldn't make it." Red colored Gray's vision, her want, no need for K-Unit's and ultimately Wolf and Alex's approval burning inside her chest. Wolf knew his words were low but that they were the only thoughts that would set her off. He needed that.

She launched back into the fight with ferocity, using every trick K-Unit had taught her. only a small number of her hits landed but it was a victory with each one that did. Wolf was on the defensive, cleanly deflecting her blows, a satisfied smile on his face causing Gray to halt her assault. Her chest was heaving from exertion and the evaporating adrenaline as she watched Wolf warily, his posture relaxed and barely breathing hard.

Finally, Wolf broke the silence, grinning. "Took you long enough, but I am impressed with how much you have learned."

_What! _Gray shook with anger once again, stalking towards her commander. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" She glowered forcefully at him but it did nothing to faze him.

"Kit, you have all the skills down pat for as little training as you've had, but your fighting was lacking. You never allowed any of us to see what you could do." He sobered. "It must be a female thing, but unless there was a real fight, I didn't see you trying. That's not acceptable and all the men in K-Unit can take punches, Kit. I was gauging how much you have learned but when Alex and you go off on your mission, it's the real deal. We train or we die. Those are you only options. No more excuses. Every day we will fight here until you give it everything you have. Girl or not, you will fight and there is more where that," he gestured to her blackening eye and cheek, "came from. Understand?"

Gray clenched her teeth, angry at Wolf and herself. Not only had she wanted to hurt the man in front of her, she had played right into his hands. She glared defiantly at Wolf who stared commandingly back, appearing completely in control.

"Yes, sir," Kit said begrudgingly, knowing he was not a man of idle words.

"Good. Go to the shooting range until supper." Gray, though weary, started jogging to her destination, but stopped to look back.

"Wolf?" He glanced at her. "Did you mean what you said? About not belonging?"

"What do you think, Kit?" With that he strode through the overgrowth, making his way to the hut.

_Blast him,_ thought Gray, but assured he still respected her at least.

Yassen watched as the girl made her way to the shooting fields, having witnessed the whole scene. Seeing her in action proved two things; she was capable of handling her own and he would need to take the necessary precautions if she did indeed have a chance to fight during the snatch. He smiled to himself. Sarov would be very pleased indeed.

ARARARARARAR

Gray felt Lance's eyes on her as she walked into the mess, a nervous feeling causing her stomach to roll at the sight of food. She forced herself to gather what she needed, though, and walk to the table with K-Unit without mishaps. There had been no trouble so far, her team had made sure of that. She reprimanded herself for her folly and tune din to the conversation. It was a mistake.

"If he doesn't stop staring, I'm going to go break his neck." Eagle struggled to remain seated, Snake's hand on his shoulder the only insurance of his continued presence at their table.

"We need to just teach them a lesson, once and for all," growled Alex, fed up with lance's knowing smiles and seeing how much it upset Gray even if she wouldn't say it.

Gray's face grew to a bright red, not daring to glance at the unit. Her unit.

The meal went on in silence, Gray struggling to eat with her swollen mouth. She felt someone's eyes on her and looked to see Wolf pass a bowl of applesauce across the table. Taking it, she realized it was the closest thing to an apology she would get. None of the men had mentioned what must have been a colorful mark on her face, to her relief, though the men occasionally glanced between the two of them. Wolf was sporting his own battle scars, cuts and small bruises on his arms and face.

Her face hurt. Gray gave up trying to eat and turned to dispose of her meal, never glancing to where N-Unit sat watching. She instead focused on what was next and remembered it was a lecture on electronics and lock-picking. Her kit was in the hut; she'd have to go get it. So instead of heading back to the table, Gray strode out the mess hall doors, thinking she could be back before they were done and not have to waste time later. Her thoughts surprised her; a week ago she would have given no thought to waiting and relaxing for a few minutes. Time efficiency had never been her thing. Now they had her jumping around like a puppet. A very tired one.

Strange, she didn't mind as much, feeling like she belonged here even though some men still gave her trouble.

Footsteps sounded behind her, causing her to glance back.

"Gray, wait up." Alex jogged to her side, halting when he reached her. They walked in compatible silence to the hut.

ARARARARAR

"We move now," Lance whispered, watching his plate as if with interest but his unit knew he was speaking to them.

"Do we take the girl," asked Hans, or Mammoth on base.

"Sure. If SCORPIA doesn't want her we'll have some fun and dispose of her." Lance's boyish good looks were tainted by his eyes, eyes that were too cold to be attractive. "Who knows, she might be useful when dealing with Alex." N-Unit rose from their seats and quietly slipped out the doors. Lance scanned the clearing for the two teenagers, spotting the door to K-Unit's hut ajar.

ARARARARAR

Alex glanced apprehensively out the door as Gray returned with her kit. "C'mon, Alex, we'll be late." She moved to walk past him and into view of the door but he stopped her.

About to question, Gray saw the tension in Alex's body, felt his defenses rising. "What is it?"

"I think Lance and his crew are taking a stroll in our general direction." He peered experimentally out through the hinge on the open door. He glanced at Gray. Thoughts raced through his mind as the gang moved closer.

"Did anyone see us leave?" Alex knew that Gray was speaking of the unit, the only ones who really accepted and looked out for her.

"I'm sure since we aren't with them it will be obvious," even in a tight situation, Alex's sarcastic quips managed to make her smile. He turned serious eyes on her. "We need to take them off guard." He hesitated. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Alex looked away before turning back to her.

"I'm sorry."

"For wh-." Alex grabbed her around her middle and laid her on the ground, his body heavy on top of her, tensed for action. And then, he started kissing her neck, his body vibrating his tension even as he kept up the pretense. Boots sounded in the doorway.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Lance appeared, his voice jerking Gray out of stupor she had fallen into when Alex had basically thrown her to the ground. She had always wondered if she would ever be kissed, but never dreamed it would be like this.

Alex feigned a stunned look, appearing a child caught in mischief. Just as quickly as she had found herself on the ground, she was swooped up with the nearest wall behind them. Her face burned with emotion as she realized what N-Unit thought. She knew he had just done what he thought needed to be done but she couldn't help feeling shocked at the turn of events.

She glanced up as Alex faced the men, keeping himself between her and N-Unit. Bear shut and bolted the door, the sound final as the rest of the unit regarded Gray and Alex with calculating glances.

"What're you guys doing in here all by yourselves? Wolfie would be pretty mad if he knew what was happening." Lance kept up the stream of conversation while Alex watched Mammoth move slowly to form a semi-circle, forcing Gray and he to remain against the wall. Hoping to talk his way out of this, Alex knew if it came to a fight, it was over. Two to three was bad enough but he had yet to see Gray seriously fight during practice and three experienced soldiers were too much for even him.

"We were just about to go back to the mess hall." Alex made a move to step around Bear, pulling Gray along behind but the man didn't move. He could hear Mammoth approaching from behind and quickly turned to face all three again, pushing Gray back against the wall.

"Lance, you-"

"It's Shark!" His eyes burned with restrained anger before turning back to icy cool. "We just want to talk." Lance placed a hand on his gun, giving Alex and Gray a good look at the weapon. Having never been in a situation where her life was in real danger, Gray shook, hoping her face didn't broadcast her emotions. Alex was outwardly calm, trying to assess the situation. He gave K-Unit five minutes before coming after them, maybe less with both he and Gray gone as well as N-Unit. But he needed to keep the men talking and postpone any fight as long as possible.

"What do you want from us, Lance?" Gray's composed voice startled Alex, having thought he would have to handle everything. He was thankful she appeared to have a clear head but he could feel her trembling at his back.

"What do I want from you? Well, it is a long story but I'm afraid we don't have time to discuss it here." Mammoth and Bear drew their weapons, pointing them at the two teens. "You are both going to leave with us and if you're good, we won't have to hurt you….too much." His smile was fake as he motioned Bear forward to take Alex in hand. Alex thought fast, weighing his options. Fighting would be suicide though they could injure the men in preparation for escape later. Or they could just wait until an opportunity to escape presented itself.

Either way, they were both in deep crap.

Gray didn't wait for Alex to make up his mind. In a flash, she aimed a kick at Bear's knee while driving a fist towards his solar plexus. The punch was blocked but his knee buckled. A flurry of action threw Alex into a fight with Lance and Mammoth. Mammoth went down immediately, a round-house kick to his abdomen knocking him unconscious momentarily. Fierce fighting could be heard from Bear and Gray but Alex dared not take his eyes off of Lance.

He lunged to the right, feigning a strike which Alex blocked easily, but he failed to see Lance's left hook that caught his eye. Used to pain, Alex kept his guard up though he could only see out of one eye.

Gray was circling Bear, determination in her gaze. Bear moved with self-assurance that was tinted with wariness. Gray smiled; he had underestimated her only moments ago and had paid with a fist to his gut. Sounds from the other fight caused Bear to shift his gaze slightly, giving her opportunity to move in. Once again targeting his knees, Gray snapped a forward kick as she drove her fist in an upper cut. It connected solidly with his chin, Bear bending over. Gray grabbed his back to force her knee into his middle. He went down hard and didn't get back up.

Alex and Lance were fighting but Mammoth was on the ground, stirring slightly. Gray watched as Alex launched himself at Lance, both tumbling to the floor. Not knowing was else to do, Gray raced to the door in hoped of alerting help. Bounding over Mammoth, she felt a hand grasp her ankle, falling unceremoniously onto the man. Not willing to give up, Gray kicked at her captor, his hold loosing enough for escape.

She fumbled with the bolt as she sensed Mammoth rise from the floor.

The cold barrel of a gun was thrust into the base of Gray's skull, warning bells going off in her head. Her body began to tire, kicking on automatic even as she jabbed her elbow into the man's middle once again. She spun, hitting the gun out of Mammoth's hand with her forearm. It clattered to the ground just out of reach for both of them.

The man's eyes burned with fury, most likely because he was being bested by a teenager and a girl no less.

Gray halted her attack as she watched Alex being thrown against the far wall. Mammoth took that opportunity to grasp her arms firmly.

The sound of the door clamoring open and a grunt barely registered with Gray as fear for her partner consumed her. Her arms were released only to be gripped again, the hands pulling her out of the hut. Pulling herself together, she struggled in vain. A vise-like grip around her biceps restrained her completely, leaving her unable to resist.

Twisting around, Gray caught a glimpse of a man she had never seen. His eyes were a crystal blue, his hair a pale blonde. Freckles gave him an outdoorsy look though he was pale in pallor. His stride was self-assured, his movements confident.

They arrived at the back of the hut, Gray preparing herself for an attack she was too exhausted to win. Instead, he took out rope, pushing her towards a small, sturdy tree. Her wrists were no longer bandaged but pink scars still remained. The man took a scarf from his belt, wrapped it around one wrist, and proceeded to tie her to the tree.

"If you don't struggle too much, it should not reopen your wound." Gray was taken aback, his smooth speech, touched by Russian, too much to bear. How did he know about her wrists? Who the heck was he?

Before she could come to any conclusion or form a cohesive statement he went on. "Don't yell or draw attention to yourself until the men are gone. I'll see you again soon." With that, he turned to join the melee inside.

ARARARARARAR

**Alrighty then, that's it. I didn't want to stop it there but it was ten pages so I thought I would stop. And I hope you'll forgive me for the awkward scene there, NO RELATIONSHIP between Gray and Alex, at least I don't think so. But you never know where the story will go. I don't plan on it and there was nothing 'budding' or whatever there. Just a way to keep my readers surprised. Lol. Well, as always I'd like to know what you guys think or if you have any ideas. Thanks!**

**Cailiean44**


	9. Hangman's Noose

**Heya, everyone! This next chapter is just some more setting up to find out about why Sarov is going to all this trouble. I'm sorry for everyone that hates me for last chapter but this is my story and that is how it came out. Anyway, up to this point Alex is training Gray with the SAS and Yassen has just made contact after a fight with N-Unit broke out. **

**Disclaimer: If anyone says that I look, talk, or **_**smell**_** like Anthony Horowitz, I will find you….maybe. I am most certainly not a man or an amazing author like Horowitz, if you didn't get the memo (and I don't smell like a man, I might add).**

ARARARARAR

Alex would not quite. Two of the men were attempting to apprehend him without killing him though he knew that Lance was considering the easy way out. Alex was trying unsuccessfully to fight his way out of the corner he was in, hoping Gray had gotten away.

Lance moved to knock him to the ground with a kick behind the legs but a voice from the door halted the fight. That voice stilled Alex's blood, causing him to drop his guard momentarily while Lance and Mammoth looked suddenly fearful. "It's a little out of SCORPIA's jurisdiction here in the Beacons, Lance." The leader of N-Unit did not get angry at being called his first name but just stood with his back to the man, hoping he was just imaging him.

For a few moments, Alex could not believe his eyes, Yassen Gregorovich being in the same room. His gun was drawn, obviously comfortable in his hand, though pointed to the ground.

"We have orders, Gregorovich. Butt out." Lance's eyes went from the gun to Yassen's cold eyes as he turned his head to see the assassin.

Lance and Mammoth stood between him and freedom, though Alex didn't know if Yassen was one of the good guys. If not, there was no hope for the present.

"N-Unit has three minutes before Alex's team comes barging in ready to kill anyone who is messing with their mates. I think the wise decision would be to disappear." Yassen's voice was even but dangerousness emanated from the assassin.

"You know we can't do that. Besides, Alex and his girlfriend won't tell," Lance turned smoldering eyes on Alex, "will you?"

There were many options that he was tempted to try, most of them including some sarcastic quip that would end in him being roughed up more than he already was, but after a nod of warning from Yassen, Alex decided to go along with them.

"No, but cause any trouble again-"

Lance's hand closed around the teen's neck in a harsh grip. Alex didn't struggle, watching Yassen take a step closer towards him. The older man's hot breath was on his face as the air was starved from his body slowly. "Or what, Cub? Are you threatening me? You may have eluded us this time, but your time is counting down until you are under SCORPIA's control again." He released his neck, patting Alex's cheek mockingly. "We'll be in touch." He motioned for Mammoth to carry Bear who still lay unconscious to their hut. Turning back at the door, Lance smiled menacingly. "Alex, I would watch that girlfriend of yours. We wouldn't want her to get hurt." Alex's countenance darkened at the threat, his feet taking him towards the door to follow that-that-

"Gray is safe, Alex." Yassen's voice calmed him, the man's hand on his shoulder halting his steps. The teen looked questioningly at the assassin wanting to believe him and incredulous at his appearance. The man's eyes gave nothing away as he regarded Alex as well.

"We don't have much time. Tomorrow night out back, two o'clock." He turned to leave, but called back over his shoulder, "Gray is out back tethered to a tree. You'll need a knife; the knot is a hangman's noose."

Alex could just envision Gray fighting to unravel the ties, the smile touching his eyes. But seriousness took over; that was too close. If Yassen hadn't been there to get Gray out of the way and save him, however begrudgingly Alex was to admit it, who knew where they would be. He had never figured SCORPIA agents would infiltrate the SAS. He had also never thought he would have another partner. With that he stooped to place the hut back in order before the unit came back.

Within a few minutes, K-Unit had arrived and drilled Alex endlessly. He tried his best to answer them while trying to get out the door to Gray. He filled the team in on as much as he could, his word to Lance forefront in his mind.

When he finally reached the back of the hut, he stopped, a smile showing his mirth. Gray was tied to a tree by one wrist, struggling violently to get free. She had perched one foot against the trunk, pulling with both arms to yank the rope loose. Alex had to contain his laughter, the sight a balm to his exhausted soul. She was going to be something to work with. He assured himself fit wouldn't be boring.

Taking a leisurely position, Alex kicked a fallen branch, directing Gray's eyes his direction. Her shocked look mixed with embarrassment as she tried to exert a semblance of control.

"How long have you been standing there," she asked slowly, gauging how much he had seen.

He ignored her question, striding forward, taking her wrist in his hand. He took out his knife as he began to speak. "It's a hangman's noose; a knot virtually foolproof." The binding fell away and she backed up, putting space between them when there was not enough. Alex acted oblivious and continued. "The knot cannot be easily undone, if at all."

"As interesting as knots are, did you see that man?"

"What man?" Alex debated if he should tell her about Yassen and the men from SCORPIA and decided less is better.

"The man that tied me to this stinking tree! He was in the room; how could you not have seen him?"

"I was a little busy fighting for my life," challenged Alex sarcastically. "And yours."

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Gray said hotly, chaffing at the thought that she couldn't defend herself. It wasn't her fault the man had kept her out of commission for some of the fight.

When Alex opened his mouth to fire a retort he hesitated. "You did well back there, Gray."

"Kit," she corrected him grinning sheepishly. "And thank you. It means a lot coming from you." Her face turned a dark red. "I mean- it's just that- team leader and all, and I-" She stopped, face fully as red a bright tomato.

Looking at his boots, Alex wrestled with if he should bring up the moment before the attack, not knowing how she had taken _it._

"I-"

"Did you tell the unit about Lance and his cronies? What do you think will happen to them?" Obviously she didn't want to talk about it. Steering the conversation onto a safe subject was a good strategy and Alex was thankful he was saved from giving an explanation. But she hadn't heard what Lance had said while she was outside.

Alex frowned, his gaze serious now. "Gray, Kit, we can't tell, not even K-Unit, yet. They-"

"What! They attacked us, Alex! They were going to abduct us and take us who knows where. What do you mean we can't tell?"

Alex took in her expressive eyes that were full of exhaustion and….fear. Since she had handled herself so well during the situation, he hadn't thought she might be afraid. His gaze hardened, anger towards Lance bubbling through his calm façade.

"They won't hurt you, I promise. Just because we aren't telling doesn't mean we'll give them a chance to try again." His jaw was set; determined.

"Did they threaten you? Is that why we can't tell?" She was so perceptive. No wonder Blunt had picked her; she practically had spy written on her forehead when it came to reading people. But Alex was a veteran at hiding emotions; nothing slipped.

"I'll let you know everything tomorrow. Your briefing for the mission will also occur then." Hoping she took the hint, Alex walked back to the hut, Gray following behind. Before he mounted the steps, Gray's voice halted him.

"Hey, Cub." He turned to regard her, his face blank, not knowing what to expect. She always could keep him on her toes. "Could we go by first names in private? I feel Gray slip away more and more each day." She stared at him innocently taking him completely off balance. It's not that he had feelings for her, but she made him see the world through her eyes; the way her eyes lit up when it was shining outside, or when she laughed because Eagle said an exceedingly stupid joke….she showed him what life could be if he hadn't become a spy. She was making him _feel_, something he hadn't done for years and had counted on as his refuge. It scared him to think that she was undoing all his years of working to show nothing. Or maybe it was that she was helping him to gain back some of himself that he had tucked away, safe and secure.

"I….um…sure," he stuttered spinning quickly into the shelter before Gray could see his face; the mask slipping all too easily. What was happening to him?

"Cub, you alright?" Fox glanced questioningly at the boy in front of him, a bewildered expression in his eyes.

"Yeah," Alex mumbled, "everything's great."

He had to get a grip or his partner would destroy any semblance of sanity left; or give back some of his old self.

ARARARARARAR

The next day was tense, Gray fighting to keep the previous day's actions confidential and Alex watching to make sure she did. He knew he might have been too hard on her, but he wanted to wait to say anything, at least to K-Unit, until he had met with Yassen. And to fill Gray in on the mission.

Lance and his team glared hotly at the team during dinner, marks of the battle marring their bodies. Alex watched as Gray took her tray to the back, Lance rising and following. Alex made a move to get up but Wolf was quicker, moving like a steamroller towards the two. Gray disposed of her trash and turned to find Lance behind her.

Before anyone could stop him, Lance grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her towards him in a rough kiss. Some of the men hollered, clapping in encouragement. Gray was so taken aback she barely registered the scratch of paper on her neck, sliding below her collar.

She pushed Lance away, but he held on, only allowing her to pull back mere inches to look at him. She saw Wolf and Alex rushing up from the corner of her eye. But before he let go, Lance leered menacingly, and whispered for her ears only.

"Be there. If you don't show, we'll come and get you." He patted her cheek patronizingly, on the swollen side, much the same way he had to Alex the day before. The tap emitted a wince that caused his smirk to broaden as Wolf stormed up. Lance dropped his hand, Gray walking slowly back to sit down, feeling violated and shaken. She tried to make herself pull it together but she couldn't. Alex shadowed her back, allowing his team leader to handle Lance. He didn't think it would end in Lance's favor.

Glaring daggers, Wolf whispered harshly, "If you ever touch her again, you will be paying a visit to the county morgue." His voice was deadly. Lance stared calmly back, unfazed by the man's famed temper.

"Sure thing, Wolfie, but I have one question." His eyes glinted with sardonic humor. "What if she asks for more?"

Lance knew at once he had gone too far, right before Wolf's fist collided with his face.

ARARARARAR

The rest of the evening was silent, Gray itching to see what was in her shirt but not wanting the team to know. Yet.

Once training was complete for the day, Gray escaped to her room, locking herself in. Pulling a piece of lined paper folded twice from the collar of her shirt, Gray opened the note with shaking fingers.

_Kit, my darling,_

_Bathhouse at 2:15._

_With all my love, Lance_

Wishing she could take a run to think it over, Gray placed her face in her hands, helplessness taking over. She imagined what could happen to her, horrors flashing through her mind. What did they want with her? And what else could she do besides follow the man's instructions?

The only reason she could come up with is to get to Alex. He was somehow involved and they had said that they both were needed. She had a feeling that she would just along on the ride to 'control' her partner. But if giving herself up could somehow save Alex and the rest of K-Unit, shouldn't she do it?

Another option stilled her thoughts; she could run away. She had built trust with the team and wasn't watched as closely. Gray could easily make it back to the Kill House, which she still had not gone into, and from there, civilization. She silently thanked the SAS for training her the last thirteen days (yes, she'd been counting) and equipping her with skills that would help her leave. Gray tried to convince herself that it was for the tam that she was leaving but couldn't shake the feeling that she was deserting her team…

But the thought of actually leaving! Of free time and soft beds and warm showers…she could go anywhere. She could go…where? MI6 had legal guardianship over her. Wearily she dropped to her bed. She would have to face them. She would ensure that N-Unit never messed with her team again. But at what expense?

ARARARARAR

**Alrighty, there it is. I know it doesn't have any action but Yassen and Alex have their 'discussion' about Gray's future coincidentally at the same time as Gray has to meet N-Unit….oh I feel so bad right now but I don't won't you readers giving up on me. More about the plot will come out in the next few chapters and then it's on to RUSSIA! Finally, I might add. Oh well, please review. It does brighten my day. And if you want to see anything in this story, just review and I'll see if I can fit it in.**

**Yours truly,**

**Cailiean44**


	10. Not Your Choice

**Heya everyone! I have excuse for how long it has taken me to update but I was planning on updating during my Christmas break but I lost my notebook with the seventy pages that this story has grown into so I am updating…now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to talk about it….but if I did, it would be obvious I don't own any of this.**

**ARARARARARAR**

1:50.

Alex grew restless, debating if going early was a smart move.

_Why not? I can prepare the area in case Yassen brings any surprises with him._

He threw on sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt as quietly as possible before leaving the hut. He made his way soundlessly, taking in the forest sounds. Striding to the tree Yassen had used to restrain Gray, Alex leaned casually against the trunk though his senses were on high alert as always. He has anxious; anxious about meeting a man that should have been dead and works for the maniac that tried to adopt him. Odd couple.

Rustling in the overgrowth announced the man's arrival though Alex knew he could have approached with no warning. Icy blue eyes appraised him, scanning the surrounding area out of habit. Once satisfied that no one was around, Yassen turned back to Alex.

"Nice to see you again, Alex. You've grown considerably since I last saw you."

Alex considered the man in front of him, the last link to his father and the most dangerous assassin alive. "I thought you were dead. It's somewhat disconcerting when dead people start appearing in your life."

"Believe me, I thought so as well. But Alex, we need to talk. I am on a mission and I wanted to give you the chance to make it easy."

"For who?" Suspicion closed in, Alex remembering Blunt speaking of Sarov and a new scheme that Yassen was apart of.

"For you and your partner." Yassen's voice was clam but stern, secretly hoping Alex would just come with him but knowing that hope was futile.

"Why? Don't you work for Sarov?" Alex began to put a few pieces together and not liking any of them.

"Alex, in a week's time, I had planned to bring both you and the girl to Russia where you'll be free from SCORPIA."

Alex had figured most of the puzzle but was thrown off guard with Yassen's last statement. "Wait. Gray is coming too? No, she stays." Alex tried to make sense of why Gray would be needed but came up empty.

"It's out of your hands, Alex. Sarov wants both of you and it's more crucial now that SCORPIA has seen you together. You are training her, Alex. That would be a red flag to anyone." Yassen's eyes were hard, unmovable, needing him to see how needed this was. But Alex refused to believe that it was necessary. He would just need to push harder.

"I will make sure Gray never leaves this camp under anyone's order except MI6. I will not gamble with her life."

The assassin looked quizzically at the teen. "You care for her." Alex clenched his jaw, evidence of the truth. "You had your chance to let her escape out of this life, more than one in fact. Now she is in whether she knows it or not and this game is dangerous. Sarov just wants to make sure you both are not manipulated by SCORPIA or MI6 and that your skills are being utilized to their full potential."

"My answer is final; leave Gray alone and I'll come peacef-" Yassen raised his hand, halting his rant. Soft noises emanating form the side of the house reached their ears, both soldiers keyed for action.

Alex took, the lead, the scene before him making him halt mid step.

Gray, dressed in black sweats, was half out of her window, her legs dangling four feet above the ground. Yassen laid a hand on his arm, indicating that Alex should remain where he was. After all they had spoken of, Alex refused to allow him to proceed.

"Alex, you have a week before it's time. She still has much to learn before meeting Sarov." With that he pushed past as a shadow, waiting patiently as Gray wriggled clumsily out of her window.

Her feet on the ground, she turned to the clearing and began to stride carefully forward, unaware of Yassen and Alex. She only was given a few paces before the assassin snuck behind her, trapping her arms with one of his and covering her mouth with his other hand. To her credit, she didn't scream but struggled fiercely. But Yassen's hold never weakened and she was half dragged to the back of the hut. Alex watched in the shadows surprised at her control.

When Yassen had wrestled his captive to the back, he released her but kept one arm in his grip.

Too busy struggling to notice her captor's identity, Gray froze at the sight of the man in front of her. Icy blue eyes regarded her emotionlessly, his presence commanding and just as dangerous as before. He appeared relaxed but she could almost feel the pent up energy that threatened to be released. Gray took all of this in and shuddered. She would never win against someone with his prowess.

Breaking the silence, Gray's voice was timid and small. "Who are you?"

"A friend," he stated simply. A snort sounded from the shadows, Gray instantly alert for whoever had made the sound. Yassen however did not react to Alex's outburst. Before Alex could show himself, Gray looked anxiously about.

"Are you with Lance?" Even in the dark, she appeared innocent, a civilian in the world of spies. Both men were taken aback by her question, both not knowing where it stemmed from.

"Why do you ask?" Yassen's voice was almost mechanical though Alex thought he heard a softening in his voice. About as likely as he was to shoot himself in the foot.

"I did what you asked, so you've won but do whatever it is you're planning to do away from the cabin. They have nothing to do with this." Yassen felt her tremble. Who did she think he was?

Alex chose that moment to reveal himself, watching as Gray's eyes became hopeful but turned to panic in an instant.

"Get away from-"

"Gray, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you." He let her digest his statement before proceeding. "You've already met Yassen." The man nodded and stepped back, releasing her arm from his steely hold. "Now what were you talking about Lance?" Two sets of eyes drilled into her, unwavering and demanding answers. Should she tell them? She didn't think so because they would stop her, but she hated lying to them, especially Alex. And because it was obvious when she was lying. But she couldn't chance Lance and his buddies finding her with K-Unit nearby.

"I was going to the lavatory. Why, what did you think I was doing?" Gray placed what she hoped was a guileless expression on her face, purposefully not mentioning Lance. Obviously her explanation wasn't good enough because both men still looked expectantly at her. She just hoped she still had time to get there.

"Gray, we-" Alex began but was interrupted.

"What time is it?" Appearing nonchalant in her question, both soldiers read the anxiety and fear in her eyes.

"Look at me." The command came from Yassen, firm and determined. When Gray gazed at his shadowed face, her resolve to keep silent withered. "Where is Lance?" His eyes would not release hers.

"He-I-um-" She closed her eyes, unable to escape. Wordlessly, she handed the assassin the piece of notebook paper sporting Lance's sloppy scrawl. Alex read over Yassen's shoulder, squinting in the dim light. Both men lifted their gaze to her face.

Alex tried at an emotionless mask but confusion and anger boiled in his eyes. "You and Lance-"

"NO!" Gray couldn't react fast enough, nausea swirling in her stomach at the thought. "No."

"Then what is this?" Yassen's cool voice was calm and controlled.

Gray took a breath. "When Lance…..met me in the mess hall, he…slipped it in the back of my shirt." She dropped her eyes as if it was her fault. She felt more than saw Alex stepping towards her, firmly taking her chin in his hand.

"None of this is your fault. It's mine. I'll go settle this." He let his hand drop and made a move to venture to the bathhouse when Yassen's voice halted his steps.

"You're playing into their hands." It was a profound statement that did not require physical action to stop him. Alex rounded on him, knowing he was right but resisting the admission of his hotheadedness.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you really think Gray means more than a way to get to you? You have foiled SCORPIA's plans on multiple occasions, not her." Yassen's voice hardened. "You only have five days now."

Gray was at a loss, oblivious to the conversation of her future. Alex's face darkened as Gray waited for hints as to what they were speaking of.

"No way," he growled, sounding dangerous.

"It's not a choice," Yassen replied evenly.

"You have no right to dictate her future! She stays here. If SCORPIA wants me fine, but she will not be apart of it." Realization dawned on Gray, causing her to step back, away from the anger boiling between the two men.

"Would you rather it be tonight?" Yassen's voice was low and furious, his eyes daring Alex to defy him.

"We had a deal, Gregorovich. I haven't even told her the mission yet. I'm to train her and she is my responsibility."

"Sarov has made her my responsibility," replied the Russian evenly, his betraying the emotions his body language and tone did not. His statement stopped Alex in his rampage, confusion and anger mingling in his gaze.

"What does he have to do with her anyway? Does he want her to get to me?"

Thinking it might be a good time to cut in, Gray steeled herself to their hostile expressions. In as loud a voice as she could muster, which was very soft given her shock and uncertainty, Gray addressed her partner. "Alex, you knew this was the reason I was brought here. To be your partner. To help you achieve your mission." Both men turned to regard her with surprise but quickly turned back to each other, untrusting.

"Sarov needs her for…tactical reasons," revealed Yassen, knowing no matter what, they were coming with him to Russia. "That is all you need to know right now."

"You think that I'll just let her go with you because of 'tactical reasons?'" Alex's voice rose in an attempt to make the assassin see. What both men missed was how Gray slipped, step by agonizing step, away from them, knowing she was the problem. What if giving herself over was the best choice? Yassen most likely could fend for himself and Alex too but whoever this SCORPIA was, backup was mostly likely on its way and if something didn't happen now, they would come looking for trouble.

The two continued to argue as Gray slipped away. Or tried anyway.

Before she was even ten feet from them, Yassen turned to find her backing up slowly. Both men strode towards her in powerful steps giving no chance for escape. How could she settle this? "Just let me be a distraction." Gray turned her pleading gaze to Alex. "Then Yassen can get you far away from here and SCORPIA, whoever they are. You'll be safe." She felt tears pooling in her eyes and lifted her gaze to the sky, a dark ocean sparkling with stars in between rolling clouds. It was getting ready to rain.

The trill of a phone sounded in the night, breaking the terse silence that followed Gray's pronouncement. Neither party had disagreed but Yassen and Alex both did not believe giving Gray to the sharks was a remotely good idea. Yassen proceeded to pull out a sleek flip phone that was state of the art by the look of it. He turned his back to the teenagers, appearing completely engrossed in the conversation though Alex knew better. He knew that Yassen had an ear in their direction and if they made a break for it, he wouldn't be far behind. Alex had bridged many gaps between boyhood luck and manhood skill in his SAS training but nothing could compare to what Yassen was. He was the best.

"Yes, sir, they are here in the camp." A pause. "Yes, I have made contact." Alex couldn't make out the voice on the other end of the phone but had an idea that the general was on the other end of the call. "She is everything we need, sir." Gray's stomach began to churn anew at the mention of 'she' knowing it was of her he spoke of.

Alex couldn't resist any longer. He stalked up to the assassin and held his hand out for the phone. Gray observed his muscles tense as he made his way to the one lifeline to his past, his strong jaw clenching with tension.

Yassen murmured a few more seconds and then handed it over.

"Sarov." Alex steadied his breathing, his heart racing though he tried to hide it from Gray and Yassen.

"Alex, how good to hear from you. How is training going? I heard that your pupil is impressive." A shallow chuckle could be heard as Alex clenched his teeth.

"She has nothing to do with this life, Sarov. Leave her out of anything you have planned." He tried to sound stern but his anxiety could be heard through the phone.

"Why are you fighting so hard to keep her out of a life you helped get her into? If you didn't want to involve her you should have let her go the first day when she tried to run." Alex could picture the sardonic smile on the madman's face, victory sweet on his tongue. But Alex couldn't rely on a lunatic who thought he could be his adoptive father. He couldn't even muster surprise that he knew about the first day. He was right; Alex hadn't cared if Gray was forced into his world or not. He had been and it worked out all right in the end he supposed. But Gray was still innocent and kind and vulnerable…oh, he couldn't go there. Getting involved meant feeling and that was one thing he told himself he would never do. There was devotion and camaraderie, but emotional attachment; that was too much.

"You're right, Sarov. I should have let her go." He looked to Gray, her face pale in the luminous moonlight. He tried to convey how sorry he was for mixing her up in his world but he couldn't; he didn't know how.

"Alex, come to-"

"Fine, but Gray stays." He would take no other solution, his mind resolute.

"I'm sorry but I cannot-"

"Fine," interrupted Alex firmly. He would not be pushed around. He may be jeopardizing the mission but it was him they wanted, not her. She would just be locked up somewhere as leverage against Alex if he went with Sarov with Gray in tow. He would get her somewhere safe and then give himself up to Sarov for whatever plans he had conjured in his twisted head. That was the mission after all.

Yassen took the phone from Alex as he hung up without giving Sarov a chance to answer. Gray didn't know what to do, the tense silence hanging between the three of them, almost unbearable.

It had been way more than fifteen minutes. Gray's internal clock screamed at her to act or make a decision at least before something unpleasant happened.

Almost reading her mind, Yassen said quietly, "Sarov will take care of Lance and his cronies. Go back inside, I'll see you again soon." With that he dismissed her, turning his back to her and faced Alex completely.

_Fine, _thought Gray. _Have your guy talk_.

She stalked back to the hut and jumped unsuccessfully under her window, attempting to get in the way she had exited. With no crates or stacked wood anywhere near her window, she continued to grasp at the window ledge mere feet from her fingers. She was out of sight of the men and decided not to bother them. She had run five miles in the rain and camped out in the perpetual wetness as well; what was another night.

She settled under her window and drew her knees to her chin, her arms wrapping protectively around her legs. Almost instantly she gave in to the calming sounds of the forest, surrendering to the inky blackness of oblivion.

**ARARARARARA **

**So, no action again but there is just so much to do still and I wanted Yassen to reveal some things to Alex even if it's not clear to you all….. I feel somewhat devious. Hehee. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too boring for you and I am sorry for not updating sooner. Please review, because if I don't get enough reviews that tells me no one is reading the story and liking it enough to tell me so. I have very low self-esteem and need continual assurance that I'm doing well (wink wink hint hint). Is the guilt thing working?**

**Cailiean44**


	11. Kill House'

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long. But it is here now, so please forgive me. This is also much longer than most of my chapters by at least 1000 words so be happy. Well, I need to know if this story is worth dragging out like I had planned or if I need to come up with a different ending. Depending on what you readers tell me, I will decide what I want to do with this story. It is getting to be longer than I expected.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure Anthony would not have let Wolf get a heart….obviously not his.**

**ARARARARARARARARAR**

"Sarov sounded amiable enough on the phone," commented Alex when Yassen just stared angrily at him, not used to being defied.

Alex was not nervous around the man but knew that most people who messed with the assassin tended to end up six feet under. Caution was a better strategy.

"He can put on a good show. But he always gets what he wants in the end. He is getting anxious."

"What does he want with Gray and me?" asked Alex quietly, fixing his gaze on a nearby sapling struggling to survive in the harsh elements; just like he felt at times.

"I can't tell you much, Alex."

"I figured you wouldn't but at least tell me why we are important to his plans. Why Gray?"

"It is no secret that Sarov wanted to adopt you and he still desires that, but ever since that moment on the dock, something changed. He is," he paused as if to find the right words, "different."

"Different? That's it? That is all you are going to give me?"

When he didn't go on, Alex zeroed in on his face, trying in vain to read his expression. When he found nothing, he sighed. "You know where I stand on the issue. I can't let you take Gray. Not only is she not ready for anything you throw at her, this isn't her world."

"It is now."

ARARARARARARARARARARAR

Gray ducked as a knife seared past her face, her high block barely saving her neck from being slashed. A roundhouse kick to the stomach winded her as she fought to stay upright. No way was he taking her down while she still had fight in her.

He had taken her knife. She fought endlessly against the sleek weapon, a few lacerations attesting to the blade's fine edge.

Sending a front kick to her opponent's wrist, she grinned as the knife fell to the grass. Now they were even.

Or as even as a trained SAS member and a newbie could be. Wolf grunted his displeasure as he attacked with his free hands, ignoring the weapon on the ground. His hits came fast and true, the level of skill higher than anything Gray could ever amount to. But she kept fighting.

A daily ritual, Wolf and Gray sparred for hours, never keeping time and both always exhausted and drenched in sweat or rain when they concluded. The constant drizzle was disheartening at times, especially during these sessions with the ever committed Wolf.

She blocked another punch aimed for her temple, connecting harmlessly with her shoulder. Aching from head to toe, she barely registered Wolf's advance as he grasped one of her wrists in a painful hold. Quick as lightning, he swept her legs from under her, the whoosh of air from her lungs harsh even to her own ears. Spots covered her vision as she tried in vain to blink them away.

When her vision cleared, Wolf had vanished from the clearing, swaying branches from nearby bushes the only indication that someone had passed. Through the onslaught, she could only smile sadly at her situation.

She knew she had to follow him. He always dismissed her when they were done. This was a test.

Groaning at her misfortune, she again cursed the day she thought it would be a good idea to find Alan Blunt, head of MI6. But she pulled herself up and trudged through the sloshing ground, mud covering her body with slimy fingers. She scanned the surrounding forest so as not to walk into a trap and stepped through the cover of trees. The foliage hindered much of the rain from reaching the earth for which she was thankful, though she could not get any soggier. Tearing her mind away from the small blessing, she had to concentrate on tracking Wolf. In the rain. In the mud. Hoo-rah for her.

Gray easily picked up his trail, warning bells sounding the it's-to-easy-there-is-something-fishy-going-on tune. If he wanted to he could disappear with no one having any clue as to where he had gone. Stepping lightly on the needles covering the forest floor, she listened as leaves and broken limbs crunched softly under her boots. Sensing no immediate danger, Gray broke into a slow jog as she surveyed her surroundings once again, constantly panning the forest for incongruities and staying low.

She glanced around warily at the constant _pitter-patter_ of raindrops, Wolf not above attacking her from behind. The path led towards the landing strip, a place she had never gone back to but not because she hadn't desired to leave. Just the opposite. But security and respect for Wolf and Cub had protruded into her mind and heart. And secretly, she loved the feeling of empowerment that came with the knowledge of fighting, firing a weapon, and survival training. She may hate it but she was learning things that would stay with her and make her stronger. Had made her stronger.

She did have one complaint. She was ALWAYS wet. Clouds covered the expanse of sky through the arms of foliage, showing the approach of night and endless drizzle. She sighed. Some things never change.

Gray's only thought as she trudged along was of the 'Kill House' that loomed before her whether she was ready for what it offered or not.

ARARARARARAR

Wolf approached the decrepit structure aptly named the 'Kill House.' Many times in his years with the SAS, Wolf had been forced to apply skills and defensive tactics. He smiled. Gray was finally ready.

Sprinting to the second floor to rendezvous with K-Unit, Wolf felt the anxiety seep into his bones. Alex had confided what had transpired four nights hence with the famous Yassen Gregorovich and Gray's 'love note.' He felt flames of outrage flare up once again at the thought of Gray at the mercy of Lance and his cronies. He shook his head to dissolve his anger, focusing on the mission ahead.

He wanted to finish so much more with Gray before she had to leave in two days time. After discussing his thoughts with Cub in regards to Yassen's threat, they surmised it was crucial that Gray hide out somewhere until this mission blew over. Alex may not have cared at the start about the girl just like Wolf, but when Cub said her name, he was different. Not so hard. With Gray back under MI6 protection, Alex could go through with the mission and not worry about her.

He respected Cub for what he was doing even if Kit was ready for an adventure. But she was not a field agent. She had the skills but she was not a soldier, she didn't have the stomach or mindset. Her eyes betrayed her emotions better than any lie detector could and she sometimes froze up in the heat of the moment with fear. She had years of training before she would be any good in the field on the kind of mission that Alex was embarking on. And Yassen would have to go through a very determined Alex if Sarov wanted Kit; not to mention K-Unit as well. No, the assassin had no chance of getting his teammate.

_His teammate._ Strange that something so untraditional could feel so, right. She was a girl and a wimp at times but she persevered through anything, all the drills they made her do just to see her fail. But she had made it through it all. He just wished he had more time to train Kit. Alex entertained the idea that he would get Gray out of this world of spies but Wolf doubted MI6 would let her off the hook. She knew too much. And she was useful. He had been instructed to give a daily report of Gray's training and _he_ was impressed on what she had accomplished after a little less than a month. She had potential. Not like Alex; her innocence made her useful in other areas. But she was close enough that they would not want her on the market for someone with nefarious plans to intercept.

Wolf reached the door on his left, his soundless steps giving nothing away to his team inside. They were quiet except for cards being shuffled, the faint twang of the cards soothing to his nerves. Just like Snake and Eagle to play cards before a fight. He opened the door and stepped inside with the load coming off of his chest. Yes, it was a blessing that Gray was leaving in a few days time. Maybe things would get back to normal and he could go back to being feared and respected.

The unit sat languidly on the floor and single chair in the abandoned room. The chair sat in a corner, the rotten wood secured to the floor like every other piece of furniture in the barren house. Alex stretched lazily from his position in the wooden contraption, outwardly calm, but tension radiated from the look he sent Wolf.

The 'Kill House' had only one purpose, preparing soldiers for live action.

Wolf grinned. "It's time, boys."

ARARARARARARARAR

Yassen watched as the girl grew closer to the decaying building, settling down to wait for the test to end. He knew what went on in the house and hoped that she would be ready when he came in two days time. He also had picked up that K-Unit was preparing to move her. This was her final test before she was tucked away safe and sound, or so they hoped.

They had no idea that he was aware of their plans and that he would follow Alex, never far from where Gray was. Whether he would take both at one time was still debatable, but it was imminent.

In one of his few moments of pleasure, the assassin gave a small grin. He couldn't wait to train this pair.

ARARARARARARAR

Moonlight streamed in through the small portal above an immense desk where a man sat sizing up his guest. Pale blue eyes assessed the young man sitting opposite him, the enormous office making the boy feel small and insignificant. Both wore expensive suits of Russian make, the boy's a sleek grey while the man wore a navy one, highlighting his eyes, hinting danger.

Russian General Alexei Sarov was not a large man, but one who was accustomed to respect and control. At forty-two, he was fit and very active, appearing to be twenty years younger, except for his eyes. He could sense the boy's fear and saw the false bravado fade from his face as Sarov continued to appraise him. He would have to do.

"Sergei Voronov, how fortunate you could come." Sergei let out a sigh of relief, the tension broken and smiled hesitantly at the general.

"You said you had some business to discuss." Sergei lifted a delicate eyebrow of someone who had been pampered all his life. Being the son of one of Russia's ambassadors did have its perks, he had to admit. Why he was here talking to the general when he could be at a party with plenty of pretty women he had no idea. But he had received a letter stating it was of great importance. So here he was in the man's office whom before a year ago, he had only met a few times at political parties his father loved to throw. Now, he had aided Sarov in his rise to the top since his reappearance into Russia after a bit of a mix up with the former Russian president. He was now a trusted advisor and wealthy political figure who had an ingenious plan to rid the world of poverty and drugs. And Sergei had the privilege of helping. Or so he thought.

The truth was, Sergei was just a pawn to get what Sarov really wanted and what Sergei's father had in his possession. He knew the boy entertained thoughts of accompanying him in his quest to rid the world of the substances plaguing the _Rodina._ His beautiful Motherland. Once a nation to fear, it was currently unable to stand, having turned to drinking and stealing, and worst of all, drugs. He smiled sardonically. Not for long. "_Da_. As you know, phase one is almost ready and then we will start on phase two." He rose from his seat and strode to the mini bar that was not very small at all to pour himself a thimbleful of bubbly brown liquid. Embellishment led to many unappetizing outcomes. Less is more, in his books anyway.

"You are to make contact in time for the party in two weeks time. You are to get into your father's office and get the codes. After-"

"Why do I need this girl? I go into my father's office frequently," Sergei questioned tightly.

"Do you know how to lock-pick, Sergei? Do you know how to disarm alarms and reroute security cameras? _Nyet_, I thought not," replied Sarov, his voice deadly calm, disliking anyone who questioned him. He had spent the last two years piecing together this plan to complete his first mission; he would not fail twice. At first he had thought that Alex Rider was necessary to conduct any of the plan but the boy's new partner had afforded an easier task. He would make the world a better place…with Alex by his side and out of harms way.

ARARARARARARARAR

Her legs felt laden with weights as she approached the deserted house. Windows had been broken and pale yellow paint sat peeling in the days of endless rain.

_Oh to feel dry again…what is dry exactly?_ Gray couldn't wait for the day when she would in a dry and comfy bed or laze on a couch on a Saturday morning…if she had a home when she left here. Alex had been resolute when it came to keeping the nature of their mission secret. It was like he didn't want her to go. If that was the case, what had she done wrong?

No matter how much she disliked feeling her shoes squish under her feet or the reality that she had no home to return to, she had adjusted to fit in to this life. Never the same, never boring, she enjoyed the camaraderie that had been sorely lacking in her life previous to her mix-up with MI6. Being forced into submission wasn't exactly a party but she couldn't imagine herself back in school dreaming up ridiculous fantasies the rest of her life. She was a part of this life whether she liked it or not.

Making her way to the back door of the house, Gray scanned the frame for any devices that could prove to be a nasty surprise. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she searched for a stick. She found one nearby seeing as how they were in the middle of a forest, and proceeded to open the door with one end, her body shielded by the house. If the door was booby trapped, the stick would set off the trigger instead of her.

She wiped the smile that had crept onto her face off. _You don't get a pat on the back every time you do what is expected of you, Gray. Keep your eyes focused on the prize and pray you don't mess up._

Gray kept low to the ground as she set foot into the first room, the kitchen. Wooden cabinets stood empty and worn, the sink containing mildew. _The apparent theme the decorators were going for was spider webs and…more spider webs,_ thought Gray sarcastically. The room was filled with the smell of negligence and the floorboards seemed to sigh with every step she took. Seeing two exits from the room, she gazed cautiously around for any signs of a disturbance. It looked safe enough but Wolf was here somewhere.

She took the exit to her right, the door absent from the frame; brass hinges hanging uselessly to the grainy wood. Dusty floors were coated with a thin layer leaving her footprints behind. A table sat resolute in the center of what she thought was the dining room. Cobwebs hung down in clusters forcing Gray to swat them away with her hand.

Another portal led to a sparsely furnished office, one large desk and high backed chair the only objects. Everything seemed in order as she made her way, room to room. But that was what made her nervous. Where was Wolf?

The slight sound of sighing wood caught her attention before she whirled to face a broad shouldered man, the dim lighting making it impossible to discern his features. She struck out with her foot in a roundhouse kick, sending the man sprawling on the floor of the library that was ironically devoid of books. Not waiting around to see if the man was friend or foe, Gray made a dash to the door, entering into a long hallway with doors on either side.

Forcing one foot in front of the other, Gray managed to make it down the hallway without dying of a self-induced heart attack. She had reached the office once again and was determined to escape the house. Eerily quiet, the house noises intensified in the silence, the house shifting in time with the wind.

Gray made for the door barely registering the creaking of floorboards before an arm belonging to a very sturdy man latched onto her throat, striving to rid her body of oxygen. Her thoughts raced as she forced her body to relax. If her attacker thought she was out cold, they would drop their guard, or at least she hoped.

Her trick worked, the arm freeing her windpipe. Gray acted quickly, not wanting to give the man a chance to fight back. Driving an elbow back into soft flesh, she lurched forward in an attempt to face her attacker.

A black mask obscured his features but his dark clothing afforded Gray a glimpse of his finely sculpted muscles. His stance was dangerous, self-confidence apparent. She knew she was in trouble before he began attacking, his blows swift and hard. Gray managed to block and defend herself while considering how inexperienced and exhausted she was. But the man never slowed, the only sounds her harsh breathing and grunts of exertion.

They battled mercilessly for what seemed hours as Gray became more desperate.

They had moved into the kitchen, the wind howling as they fought on, telling of the coming storm. One block was slightly slower than need be and the hit to her abdomen sent her careening backwards. She tripped over a chair and cringed as she anticipated the journey to the floor that never came. She realized the chair was bolted to the floor.

Gray was so engrossed in her thoughts that she started when a rough shove sent her sprawling to the floor. She flipped herself up only to encounter a boot in her stomach, securing her to the hard wood beneath her. She tried failingly to remove the weight but was rewarded when the pressure increased.

A knife appeared in the man's hand, dread collecting in her gut.

_I am not going to die like this._

Rummaging for her last reserves of energy, Gray punched the inside of the man's knee, causing it to buckle. She rolled with all her might and reached a standing position only to feel sheer dread. Another figure loomed in the doorway, stalking towards the assailant. With a vengeance both men attacked Gray. Conscious thoughts retreated as she allowed training to be her autopilot.

Only minutes later a third form entered the fray. Gray's punches became wild, her blocks weak as more of her enemies hits landed.

By the time a fourth man was seen, the house was blanketed with darkness. Gray could barely focus and doubted she could go on much longer.

Her dark surroundings hindered her ability to see her attackers but that was almost a blessing; they couldn't see her either.

The men pulled back for a moment, their harsh breathing attesting to the time that had elapsed.

In a moment of improvisation, Gray ducked and felt for the nearest wall, keeping constant contact as it ran into the office. No sounds of pursuit could be heard, relief and trepidation grasping hold of Gray's thoughts. Where was Wolf?

The thought that the enemy might have captured him or worse tortured her mind as she decided what to do.

There was only one thing for her to do; find Wolf. Most likely the enemy had not attempted to leave the building with Wolf in tow in fear of catching someone's notice, or so Gray hoped.

By constant contact with the wall, Gray found the stairs and ascended them slowly. The wood protested softly under her feet but she kept on, determined to find her leader.

Reaching the top, she debated on which way to go, knowing time was short. Groans from the floor boards on the first floor made her heart rate skip a beat. Choosing the left hallway, Gray made her way soundlessly in the dim light. No sounds emanated from the numerous doors lining her path, wariness tensing her exhausted muscles. Pure adrenaline drover her as she peered expectantly into each room.

One last door stood forebodingly in front of Gray, instinct screaming for her to run. If she had learned anything here it was that leaving a man behind was like leaving your arm. You don't do it.

The door stood slightly ajar, silence mocking her thumping heart. She swept stealthily into the room, her senses on high. It was barren besides one rotting chair in the corner. But as she turned to leave something caught her eye.

Cards. Playing cards craftily hidden in the far wall, the queen of hearts tucked halfway into the groove.

Taking a step forward, she failed to see the shadow from behind the door. It shut the portal with a definite _click_, startling Gray, causing her to whirl in surprise.

One window dimly illuminated the room, casting the figure in shadow. He wore the same black as the others but the man just stood, totally relaxed.

Gray knew she was trapped, her thoughts of failing Wolf. She had to escape, to get help. No matter how tired and battered she was, she couldn't stop, wouldn't.

Her thoughts raced. She had to stall for time.

"Who are you?" she asked with as much confidence as she could muster through her tight throat, trying to appear brave.

There was no answer.

"So, what now? If you want to fight you picked the wrong person. I have nothing left." Was she fooling him? Probably not. And it most likely was not smart to tell the someone who wanted to attack that she had nothing left.

ARARARARARARARARAR

_Don't quit now, Gray, _thought Alex as he prepared himself for what was to come. This was her final test; he and Wolf had already made plans to extract her from Beacons if she passed. Yassen's deadline loomed closer so they had to move quickly.

A pang of loss at her upcoming absence left him vulnerable. That was a feeling he had vowed he would never feel again. But all it took was a short, innocent, spunky girl to turn him inside out, topsy-turvy. He shook his head. Enough time to feel the loss later.

Alex stepped closer to Gray her face pale in the dim light, her features drawn from strain. All she had to do was pass this test.

His attack was slow, the fact that it was Gray causing him to debate with himself. But he couldn't take it easy on her. SCORPIA wouldn't.

His strikes came faster as Gray struggled to block each hit, her muscles protesting angrily from the mistreatment.

The pair danced around the small room fro ten agonizing minutes when the rest of K-Unit appeared at the door. Gray let out a groan, ready to collapse. The figure in front of her took advantage of her momentary distraction, hooking one booted foot behind hers, bringing her down forcefully. Her head connected with the wooden floor with a defining crack, her eyes slipping closed in unconsciousness.

Snake was the first to recover, bending over his comrade to check her vitals. Her pulse was steady but the blow to her head could prove serious. There was no equipment on the base, nothing to examine her with, but that was what he was there for.

"Is she-" Alex began in an earnest voice.

"She's fine, but we need to get her back to base. She is exhausted." Before anyone could move, Wolf had pulled Gray into his arms and strode out of the room, heading for base.

**Alrighty, there you have it. I know it has been months or more but I hope this gave you more action. It was fun to write as I visualized it in my head. Well, this story is longer than I thought it would be. I need to know if I need to end it quickly if people aren't into it or to finish it like I had planned. But I need feedback, please. Just send me a review or message and let me know. **

**Cailiean44**


End file.
